The Kuwagata
by Kosaten no Kokinatsuyosa
Summary: When the Professor offers to provide a home for his miscreant granddaughter Argenta, a world-weary Rokusho wonders if his old master has finally lost it. However, appearances can be deceiving.Rated T for mild language.
1. Return

**Chapter 1:** Return

A small disc-shaped starship moved silently through the emptiness of space. The ship itself was small, its brushed-aluminum control room containing only three crewmembers. An old Asian man with a long thick mustache, his silver hair tied back, sat at one of the consoles, his small dark eyes scanning the text on the screen in front of him. He was dressed simply, in a white lab coat, tan slacks, and dark brown shoes.

Across the room, a robot typed busily at a keyboard, his attention on the screen that was above his eye level. He was about three feet tall, humanoid in shape, and covered in white body armor with purple trim at his joints. White pointed blades jutted out from the sides of his square shoulders, and a pair of long, purple horns curved gracefully up-and-inwards from the sides of his head, like the pincers of a stag beetle. A dark purple blaze of color began on the top of his head between his horns and ended just above the middle of his forehead, where it widened slightly. The lower portion of his face was hidden by a white faceplate, and his glowing red eyes were visible on a visor-like display. The lower portion of his left arm was heavily armored, while a golden sword was affixed to his right. The sword's blade had no center, and a groove at its tip indicated that the weapon split in half, allowing for a devastating grasp-and-throw maneuver.

A large red, yellow and green parrot -the third member of this ship's odd crew- fluttered from his perch, and alighted upon one of the robot's shoulder blades. The sound masked the soft whirling of gears and processors that indicated that this was not an ordinary parrot.

"Rokusho," the old man addressed the robot softly, turning in his direction. The white robot turned in his chair abruptly, and the parrot squawked in protest.

"Hush Baton," Rokusho said to the parrot, raising his other hand, his voice low and firm.

Gears inside the mechanical bird's body moved as Baton lowered his head, muttering in a squawking voice, "Well, if you hadn't moved so quickly-"

"What did you need, Professor?" Rokusho asked, ignoring the parrot who grumbled irritably in his right audio receiver.

"You remember my son Satoshi from when he came to visit, don't you?" the Professor asked.

"Hmmm, that wasn't long after you first activated Rokusho, was it?" remarked Baton, being the older of the two robots. "But I remember Satoshi."

"I remember Satoshi as well," Rokusho chimed in, a white hand resting under his chin in thought, "But I'm afraid my memories of that visit are cloudy at best."

Professor Hushi chuckled, recalling the days of that visit, and of Rokusho's youth. Rokusho was the final result of all of the Professor's research in the field of robotics, the first robot created using both the Medabot Theory he developed, and the first of the medals the archeologists had uncovered from the ruins. That had been many years ago.

Rokusho himself only partly understood his origins. He knew only the most rudimentary elements, and he had no conscious grasp of the knowledge and memories of his kinds' ancient past, and how they had been consigned to oblivion. Despite the fact that for a Medabot, Rokusho was quite old, the Professor still had great plans for him.

"But what of Satoshi, Professor?" Rokusho asked him. "Has he finally been found?" Satoshi had been missing for some time. He had vanished not long after returning to his home in America from a long war overseas, and there were rumors that the war had been what finally drove him to the brink of insanity.

"I'm afraid not, Rokusho," came the reply, "But his wife Nicole has sent me a rather long and interesting email.

"Is she well?" asked Baton.

"I believe she is well enough, although she is quite flustered," The Professor answered, turning to the message on the screen once more, as the other two moved closer to read for themselves. "It appears she is having a bit of a time with Argenta, her daughter. The girl's been getting into a great deal of mischief, both at home and in school. The girl is of age, and the majority of Nicole's family believe that she should be forced to pack her things and leave."

"Professor! How could they even consider it! " Rokusho exclaimed in shock. "After the fire that destroyed our old house, I wandered the country for years without a home. The dark city streets are hardly safe for an armed Medabot capable of defending himself, never mind a young woman!"

"What will be done with her, Professor?" Baton asked. "They feel they can't keep her around their family, but they can't just throw her out on the streets to fend for herself." The both of them looked to the man who was both their creator and friend for an answer.

"That is precisely why I would return to Earth -to Japan- and offer for her to come and live with us," The Professor said, and the others took a moment to digest his words.

"I have no objection to going back, but is allowing a miscreant under our roof wise?" Baton asked.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled, old friend," Rokusho chucked. "Besides," he added, "Who better to reeducate a miscreant than the Professor?" The old man and the Medabot exchanged knowing looks as they recalled a few of the more memorable incidents of Rokusho's youth.

"Very well," relented Baton, "But where are we going to live?" He looked to the Professor, examining the old man with one beady eye, then the other.

"Well if I recall correctly, there was a little neighborhood that Rokusho took a liking to during his years of wandering, wasn't there Rokusho?" The Professor asked him, despite knowing the answer. The old scientist took a private joy in the look of excitement that spread across his Medabot's face.

"Could we find a place there, Professor?" The white Medabot asked, a slight note of hope entering his elegant baritone voice.

The Professor smiled. "If fate permits," He clicked the reply button on the computer screen, and began composing a reply to the message. "If we are going to return to Earth, I believe the two of you have some preparation to do," he said.

Rokusho left the room and headed down one of the narrow hallways with Baton on his shoulder. Baton, being a robotic parrot, had no psychical possessions, Rokusho owned nothing but the beige silk cape he always wore outside, and the Professor had taken only the most basic necessities with him onto the ship. The Professor had a way of finding something for his assistants –as he often called the two of them- to do. After ensuring that everything was packed away as it should be, Baton left Rokusho and returned to his perch, his wings beating hard against the ship's stale, recycled air. Having nothing else to do, Rokusho made his way down the hallway again, stopping as he entered the door at the end of the hall.

The door opened automatically, revealing a small bedroom that was as meticulously kept as the rest of the ship. The room was bare except for a queen size bed in one corner and a small cot against the opposite wall. The bed was a simple brass one, with off-white sheets and a dark brown comforter, and the cot was made in the same fashion. The only difference between them was the expensive-looking beige silk cape that was lying on the cot, still on its hanger. Rokusho picked up the cape and removed it from the plain wire hanger carefully, and his silvery white fingers fumbled for the small clasp hidden in the cowl of the cape. The gold clasp came undone with a soft click, and the Medabot swung the cape onto his square shoulders. He held out his sword arm and glanced down at the deep red fabric of the cape's underside as it contrasted with his white armor.

Rokusho sighed. The cape that Karen Junemae had given him as a farewell gift looked as new as the day he had first worn it, but the same could not be said for him. He was nearly twelve years old, and the thought that he was even older than five still amazed him. Like any computer, the average Medabot body lasted about five or six years. After that point, most people bought a new body for their Medabot. After all, a Medabot's consciousness was held within the hexagonal medal that they carried inside them. A Medabot with an old body needed only to get another, have someone remove their medal and then reinsert it into the new body.

Some said that because of the way Medabots were made that they could live indefinitely - and this was true - in theory. However, accidents happened often - medals were sometimes broken or lost, or a suitable body could not be found. Rokusho's case was the last. He had been in the same body since he had first awakened, and he noted that it was beginning to show. The surface of his body wasn't smooth anymore; instead it was covered in millions upon millions of tiny nicks and scratches. There were noticeable chips and cracks in his armor and he noticed a particularly long, yet small crack had formed on the heavy Hammer Fist on his left arm. The white and purple coloring on his metal body was fading in places, and the once powerful Chambara Sword on his right arm was no longer as sharp. Even his eyes, which had been a brilliant ruby not long ago had faded to a dull garnet, and his vision had faded with it. Professor Hushi knew of his condition, but his body was beyond the old man's ability to repair. All the old robotic scientist could do was keep the slowly dying Medabot as comfortable as possible.

Rokusho crawled onto his cot, not even bothering to cover himself with the sheets. He tired so easily now, and the Medabot feared that one day he might simply not awaken. For now though, he put his fears aside and allowed sleep to overtake him. _It will be a week until we get there…The Professor will need me to unload the ship's cargo bay… move everything into the house…_ The Medabot thoughts slowed as he closed his eyes and slept.


	2. Moving Day

**Chapter 2:** Moving Day

It was a beautiful day in Riverview City, a city named for the narrow river that wound its way through it. Sunlight glanced off the surface of the water as people and Medabots enjoyed the sunny weather. A lonely old cottage sat at the northernmost edge of the city limits, at the foot of the mountain that overshadowed the city. The place had been abandoned for some time, but now the little house was beginning to display some signs of activity. Several large empty boxes littered the unkempt lawn and the weatherworn porch, some upright, others on their sides.

Rokusho came up the yard with another large box in his arms, grimacing behind his faceplate from the boxes' weight. Rokusho couldn't see where he was going because of both the box and his failing vision, and was therefore forced to crane his neck around the side of the box in order to get his bearings.

He came up the treacherous footpath that was full of broken path-stones and overgrown with weeds that easily tangled around one's feet. Rokusho had stumbled a few times already that morning, but managed through the path unscathed as he approached the stairs.

The old Medabot climbed the first step, grunting as his parts complained with a noisy revving sound. He misjudged the location of the second step as he was pitched violently forward, and he struggled to keep a grip on the box. Something halted his momentum, and the box was eased from his grasp.

"You ok, Rokusho?" A scruffy looking young man with blonde hair, dressed in dark blue work jeans and a plain white work shirt, poked his head over the box he was now holding, and looked down at the Medabot. He was one of two men that the Professor had hired to help them move in, and Rokusho was grateful for their help.

"Yes, thank you," Rokusho replied. "Forgive me, what was your name again?" he asked, frowning slightly behind his faceplate.

"Mark," the man supplied with a smile.

"Yes, Mark…" the Medabot's voice trailed off thoughtfully. _Why did I forget that?_ He began to straighten up and as he did so, there was a sudden grating sound. Rokusho grunted in pain as he grabbed his right knee reflexively.

"Whoa, that doesn't sound good." Mark looked worried as he set the heavy box down quickly. "Here, you'd better sit down," he said, taking Rokusho's arm.

"No, I can't stop now," Rokusho told Mark as he tried to help him into a sitting position. "I still need to - " The Medabot exclaimed in pain as his knee twinged painfully as he tried to move it.

"Don't worry about the boxes," Mark told him as he pressed down on Rokusho's arm more firmly. "Connor and I'll handle the boxes and stuff, that's what we're here for," he argued. Rokusho sighed, lowering his arm, and Mark slapped his shoulder companionably as he headed up the remaining stairs with the box and headed inside.

Most of the house was made of oak, and interior was painted in soft greens and a parchment yellow that looked good with the naturally showing woodwork. The house was a nice little place, in Mark's opinion; eventhough it was on the edge of town. He thought it was a shame that no one had lived in it for a while, but nobody really wanted to live out here with the woods behind them, not with all the spooky rumors about them and Mt. Orodo up north.

Connor, a heavy-built man in his thirties with dark eyes and hair, was moving a light brown couch against the side of the wooden staircase that ran against the wall. "What's up, man?" he greeted his workmate. "Another box?"

"There's only three more, no big deal," answered Mark. " Rokusho was gonna bring it in but his knee gave out on 'im."

"This old man's got a cool 'bot, but he's about ready for the junk heap," Connor remarked. "How many times have we told him our names?" he said laughing.

"Guess his short term memory's going," said Mark, his tone showing that he didn't think it was so funny. "This Professor seems to really know his stuff when it comes to Medabots, he just doesn't have a way to fix the old 'bot up."

"Aw, a long data check will sort out the memory problem, unless his RAM is just plain gone," said Connor as he began to clear the trash from the new furniture and empty boxes. "Like I said, ready for the junk heap."

Mark turned his head at the sound of Rokusho starting the lawn mower outside. "Ha, see!" he said. "Can't keep an old Medabot down, man!" he laughed.

It wasn't long before the two workers were finished and on their way. Baton flew down from upstairs and perched on the spherical end of the banister. Rokusho blundered into the house, his body stained with shades of green and brown from his yard work. He made his way towards the couch.

"Don't you dare sit on that sofa, Rokusho! " chided Baton, his voice as quick and as sharp as his yellow beak. "And don't sit on the floor either!" he squawked as Rokusho made to do so. "Go on and take a shower," he said in an exasperated tone as Rokusho gave him a flabbergasted look.

"But-" the Medabot began exhaustedly.

"The Professor is still unpacking, he doesn't have time to take you apart and clean you by hand now, and you can't go around looking like that!" the parrot said.

Rokusho limped to the stairs, and hauled himself up them one step at a time. By the time he had gotten to the top, he felt as if he would collapse on the floor. However, there was no shower in the bathroom upstairs. It took him a minute to find the other bathroom downstairs, and he made his way to the shower.

Rokusho hated showers, not because he had no desire to be clean; on the contrary, he took pride in his appearance. What he hated about showers was that instead of feeling relaxed and refreshed after becoming clean, the woebegone Medabot was assaulted by irritants throughout the experience. The most obvious of these was the thunderous noise of water hammering against his metal body. He felt that the soap never cleaned him properly either - the offending particles only settled into the nicks and scratches that textured his worn parts. There was also the annoying way the soap tended to accumulate inside the vents in his armor. This meant he then would have to remove his outer body, revealing the skeletal Tinpet underneath. It was almost unheard of for a Medabot to completely remove their Tinpet while they were still functioning, and the process was not easily accomplished in the cramped confinement of the shower. The Tinpet housed the most delicate and fundamental components of a Medabot's system. Even a new one was fragile, and Rokusho dreaded the time when his decrepit one would suffer a fatal malfunction due to the water damage. His body was always waterlogged by the time he got out of the shower, regardless of how he attempted to dry it, and it remained that way for hours as his system worked desperately to evaporate the moisture.

Rokusho got out of the shower two hours later feeling sluggish, cold, and only slightly less dirty. He was miserable, and his sensitive horns still ached from the sensation of the water hitting them. Still limping from his knee injury, Rokusho made his way carefully to the kitchen on the opposite side of the house. The Professor was preparing his evening meal, and Baton was perched on one of the four dining room chairs.

" Now, that's more like it," Baton said, nodding in approval at him. "Don't you feel better?" he asked teasingly, knowing the Medabot's dislike of showering.

"No." His response was quick, and the Professor finished what he was doing in a hurry, silently acknowledging how the Medabot's normally calm and soothing baritone had sunk to a low, dangerous growl. Rokusho rarely allowed his temper to best him, but he had become unusually irritable lately. His growing degradation, worries about their coming housemate, as well as the fact that nearly all of the psychical labor was currently his responsibility was beginning to have an effect on the old Medabot, although he would never admit it. Rokusho had never been one to whine or complain in any way about something that needed to be done – he was an obedient Medabot - but he rarely allowed himself time to truly rest, and that sometime worried the Professor. Baton's occasional tendency to pick at his friend was usually tolerated and rebuked in good humor, but this was not a good time in the least.

"Leave him be, Baton," said the Professor. He spoke softly, but firmly, and his eyes held a look of warning as he inclined his head in Rokusho's direction. Baton got the message and was silent.

The Professor came to the small, circular table that served as their dining table with dinner in hand, and sat in the chair opposite the one Baton was perched on. Rokusho joined them, and sat in the chair beside the Professor. His knee made the same grating noise it had earlier, and after lowering himself gingerly into the chair, the white Medabot put his head in his hands. The Professor put his hand on the robot's shoulder comfortingly.

Baton looked at Rokusho enviously. He always had been the Professor's favorite, and now that he was ailing, he acquired even more of their creator's attention. Part of Baton knew that he should be grateful that his design was much simpler and easier to maintain than the younger robots' was, and that he wasn't the one on his last legs, but he just didn't care at the moment. The Professor hardly ever needed Baton for anything other than the most rudimentary of tasks, and there were times when he felt that his place in this family was somehow lower than that of the Medabot's.

"Must you be such a teacher's pet?" Baton wondered indignantly, and realized too late that he had spoken aloud. Rokusho trembled, and looked up at the parrot with sorrow evident in his garnet eyes.

"Perhaps you should retire for the night, Rokusho," the old man said gently, removing his hand, and fixing the other robot with an unwonted glare. Rokusho rose, and the sound of his rasping knee mixed unpleasantly with the scraping of the chair against the hardwood floor. He limped slowly from their presence, barely mindful of where he was going.

Baton tried to hide his humiliation after Rokusho left, but as the Professor ate in silence, his eyes focused on only his plate, the parrot's discomfort intensified.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," he announced quietly. The Professor paused in his meal to look at him.

"And yet, you _did_ mean it," he accused in a hushed tone, and Baton made no motion to protest, for the old man knew him all too well. "Jealousy is among the worst of iniquities; illogical jealousy most of all." He then left the table, and carried out the cleaning of the kitchen in silence as Baton remained on the chair-back.

The disconcerting lack of noise in the house was shattered by the harsh sound of the telephone on the end table beside the couch in the living room. The Professor stopped as he was on his way to his office, and answered the phone.

"Hushi residence," he said, then paused as the person on the other end of the phone spoke. "Yes Nicole, just a moment." He then turned on the small lamp on the table, reached for the legal pad and pen that he always kept beside the telephone, and asked, "What was her flight information?" He began writing hurriedly, and set the pen down once he was finished. The note read:

Argenta Hushi

Flight 274 Direct

From Los Angeles International Airport, CA, USA

To Medaropolis International Airport, Kyushu, Japan

"Very well, my Medabot Rokusho will meet her. Yes, that's true, KWG types are rather distinctive." He listened as Nicole continued talking. " Well then, I hope they take a liking to each other, I believe they would benefit from each other's company." Nicole said something that made the Professor smile as he said, "Yes it is evening here. Good day to you, my dear." He hung up, and continued onward to his office.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3:** Arrival

The following morning, long before the sun was due to rise, Rokusho was startled from sleep by the sound of someone tapping on his door. He was alert in an instant, but found he was imprisoned in the bedclothes, and he thrashed about in an attempt to free himself. His endeavor proved to be only somewhat fruitful – he escaped from the odd entrapment, but fell out of bed and onto the hard floor. Piqued, he stumbled to his feet, and opened the door.

The Professor was the one at his bedroom door, and the old man's expression was a cocktail of simultaneous concern, lassitude, and amusement at his appearance. "Rokusho, Argenta's plane will be arriving in a couple hours, would you please fetch her for me?" he asked him. "The two of you are going to be spending a great deal of time together I'm sure, so it's best you get to know each other."

"Of course Professor," the Medabot replied. He retrieved his cape from the closet and came downstairs to where the old man was waiting.

"Here is her flight information," The Professor said, handing him the note he had written the night before. "And here's a photo," he continued.

Rokusho thanked him, and after bidding him farewell, headed out the door. He began to walk as quickly as his knee would allow him. He was soon well within the city limits, but knew that the airport was in the neighboring city of Medaropolis. He set out in the direction of the large city, but he had scarcely continued when he began to feel fatigued. He slowed his pace as the honk of an approaching vehicle caused him to stop in surprise.

A familiar pale pink limousine pulled up beside him, and one of the many tinted windows was rolled down to reveal a green-eyed girl in a pink dress, her slightly wavy orange hair pulled back into pigtails. Leaning toward him from beside her was a white and pink Medabot who looked like a nurse, her glassy almond-shaped red eyes filled with surprise at the sight of him.

"Rokusho," the Medabot said in a soft mezzo, "Do you need a ride?"

" Yes, please," Rokusho said, and opened the door after the girl unlocked it. "Thank you Nutranurse, thank you Karen," he continued as he entered and closed the door.

"Oh it's no trouble," the girl said. " I'm on my way to school - it starts at seven, but I like to be there early." Her voice was light, and higher in pitch than her Medabot's. "Where are you going this early in the morning?" she asked as the white Medabot buckled his seatbelt.

"The airport, I'm going to pick up a relative of the Professor's," he explained.

"Is that so?" asked Nutranurse, as Karen informed her chauffer of Rokusho's destination.

"Yes," Rokusho confirmed.

"I didn't know the Professor had any relatives," Karen remarked thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I don't know about him at all."

"Who is this relative, if you don't mind me asking," questioned Nutranurse. "And where are they coming from?"

" The Professor's granddaughter, Argenta," Rokusho answered. "She's coming from America - California, I believe."

"How old is she?" Karen asked.

"Nineteen, a few years older than you, Miss Karen." Rokusho replied.

"It's good to see you again, Rokusho, you've been missed." said Nutranurse. "Will you be here long?"

"Oh, yes, the Professor has bought a cottage at the foot of the mountains, therefore I intend to be here for quite some time," The white Medabot said happily, and Karen smiled at the news.

"I'm glad to see you still have the cape I bought you," she said. "Have you been taking care of it?"

"Yes, and I'm fond of it," he answered. "Although," he continued, " I do wonder whatever became of my old cape. I acquired it during my wandering years, and it has sentimental value to me." Rokusho said.

"Hmm, I believe you left it at Mister Ikki and Metabee's house," Nutranurse said, slowly pointing a finger at him as she tried to remember.

"Yes, it was the night Metabee and I fought RoboEmperor, and I spent the night at Ikki's house," Rokusho said, remembering.

"Wasn't that also the night your uncle, Dr. Aki's house burned down, Miss Karen?" the driver asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Yes, it was," Karen said, her pretty face frowning at the memory.

"That was mainly my fault," Rokusho said, ashamed. It was one of the few times his anger _had_ gotten the better of him, and in his heart he hadn't quite forgiven himself. "If I hadn't been so quick to anger then, and more mindful of the fireplace-"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, that was two years ago," Karen interrupted him. "Besides, you were tricked into thinking that my Uncle Aki burned your house down and killed Professor Hushi."

"It certainly was a good thing that Dr. Aki wasn't the one who did it, and that Professor Hushi survived that fire," commented Nutranurse. "My goodness, weren't we surprised to find him alive and well."

"No one was more surprised than I was, I can assure you of that," said Rokusho.

"We've arrived at our destination Miss Karen," announced the chauffer, and the limo slowed to a stop.

"Again, thank you," Rokusho said as he unbuckled, and opened the door.

"Would you like us to wait for you, Rokusho?" the chauffer asked him.

"No, that's all right," he answered.

"Here, have this so you and Professor Hushi's granddaughter can take a taxi home," Karen said, handing the Medabot several paper bills.

"Oh, I couldn't Miss Karen!" Rokusho said, holding up his hands in an attempt to ward off the offered money.

"I insist," the girl countered. " Besides, it's quite far from here to Riverview. It would be an awfully long walk, and don't even think about trying to pay me back," she finished, her sweet voice firm with determination.

" Very well, thank you," Rokusho relented, knowing she was right.

"Take care now," Karen said, as the white Medabot shut the door and stepped up onto the curb.

"Do come by and visit," continued Nutranurse. "You do remember where our house is, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, and Karen waved as the limo pulled away.

Rokusho turned, headed inside the crowded airport, and after asking for directions, found where he was to wait for Argenta. He found a bench where he could wait comfortably, and watch the people coming and going. There were a few people nearby, but no one near where he was sitting, and no Medabots either. He looked at the photo of Argenta the Professor had given him. It was a school photo, and the girl was in front of a blue canvas. She had an angular face, framed by long, straight white hair, and her skin was also very fair. She also had red eyes, which Rokusho knew was quite rare_. Hmm, the Professor once told me that humans could be born with albinism just as easily as animals, but I never thought I would ever meet someone with the conditio, _he thought, intrigued.

The Professor had studied biology a great deal in college before pursuing robotics because his family had wanted him to be a doctor. As a result, Rokusho had learned a great deal from him about the subject, and the Medabot found living things interesting. Insects were his favorite living thing to observe, because their world was a miniature version of the one Medabots and humans shared, and there was an amazing amount of diversity among insects, just as there was in his own.

The Professor had instilled in him a great love and respect for the natural world, and he treasured all of the knowledge that the old man had imparted to him.

Just then, another group of passengers streamed towards him from the direction of the plane. Rokusho searched the faces of the many people, hoping his poor vision would not cause him to miss her.

He noticed a face that matched the one in the picture, and stood up slowly, so as not to irritate his injured knee. The girl saw him, and excitement crossed her face as she made her way towards him purposefully, but she was still partially concealed by the other passengers. Unlike in the picture, her hair was jet black. It was cut shorter than what he usually saw in human females, and it was also spiky. Sharp points of hair seemed to stick out in all directions, and a pair of pointed strands framed her face. Although Rokusho decided that the shorter hairstyle suited her face better than the one in the photo, he wasn't sure he liked this one, and he thought that it looked like she had used half a bottle of gel in her hair.

She left the crowd of people, and Rokusho could now clearly see the rest of her and found she was dressed entirely in black. Her backpack, the hooded jacket she wore - even her nails were painted black. The only thing that wasn't black was the set of dog tags that hung from a chain around her neck, and even then, they were framed by a black rubber border, and looked authentic.

"Oh, Professor," he moaned softly to himself, "What have you gotten me into?"


	4. Acquainting

**Chapter 4:** Acquainting 

Argenta spotted the old Medabot waiting for her as she made her way through the throng of people. Mom had said that her Grandpa's Medabot was an outdated model, but she hadn't said anything about him being a Stag Beetle type! The Stag Beetle or Kawagata type models, often abbreviated as KWG, were her favorite because of their strength and speed. However, they were also incredibly rare because only a few thousand of each model were ever produced, back when Medabots were first put into mass production. She loved looking at pictures of them, and she had never dreamed that she would actually meet one.

She took a moment to study him more closely. She had never seen a KWG body like the one this Medabot was in, it wasn't in any of the catalogs from the Medabot Corporation. She had never seen it in any of the smaller Medabot manufacturing companies records either. _Wait my grandfather's the one who developed the Medabot Theory that explains the inner-workings of Medabot medals, _she thought. _This KWG…could he be a prototype? _The idea was almost to fantastic for her to comprehend.

"Hello," the Medabot said as she approached. "Are you Argenta Hushi?" He seemed nervous for reasons Argenta didn't understand. She wondered if it was the crowded airport - she had read somewhere that Stag Beetle types preferred peace and quiet.

"Yea, are you really my grandfather's Medabot?" she asked, excited. He gave her a curious look. "What's your name?"

"Yes, I belong to Professor Hushi." He answered. "My name is - " The Medabot seemed to catch himself. "Rokusho."

"Rokusho," she said softly, and the Medabot nodded. "Your name has a nice feel to it, I like it." She wondered what he had been about to say instead.

He turned, and the beige-and red cape he wore followed the movement. "We should return home, the Professor is waiting."

"Hang on, I've gotta get my luggage!" Argenta told him, heading for one of the nearby map displays.

"By all means, forgive me," he said, seeming abashed.

"Hey, no big deal, come on!" she said, waving for him to follow. She started down the hall, but realized that the old Kawagata was far behind her, and she turned to wait for him. He walked with a limp, she noticed, and favored his left leg. In the brighter lights of the hallway she realized he was covered with dents, cracks and scratches. _He's probably the oldest Medabot I've ever see,._ she thought. Unlike the people who had Medabots in her old neighborhood, who had to have the latest models with the best upgrades, Argenta liked older Medabots. Sure, newer Medabots had lots of abilities, and were considered mechanically superior to the older models, but old Medabots had an experience and wisdom that Argenta loved. Therefore she saw this Medabot's age not as an annoyance or fault, but an opportunity to learn something.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm not as fast as I used to be."

"Hey that's ok," she said smiling. "Bet you could've outrun any 'bot you wanted to back in your prime though, huh?" she said, her smile a full grin at the thought of seeing a Medabot like this one running flat-out. The KWG types were the fastest Medabots ever built – even faster than the legendary STG types.

"I suppose I could have," he answered. "But I don't robattle."

"What, no way!" Argenta said, amazed. This Medabot kept getting increasingly intriguing. Robattling was considered a worldwide sport, and if one owned a Medabot, then that person was a Medafighter, and if one was a Medafighter, one robattled. It was one of the main reasons people bought Medabots.

"My friends couldn't believe it either," he said. "Is it really that unusual?" the Medabot wondered aloud.

"I've never heard of a Medabot who doesn't robattle," she said. "Why don't you robattle, are you just completely against it?" she asked.

" I don't enjoy robattling simply for the sake of doing so," he began carefully. "I can robattle, but if I do, I believe that I must have something to fight for."

"I agree with you on that," she said," Too many people go out and buy Medabots just because they want to robattle. Medabots aren't toys, they're sentient beings with their own personalities and emotions, the same as any human. If a person becomes a Medafighter, then they need to be able to fully accept the responsibility of watching over another sentient being."

"As a Medabot, I appreciate your statement," Rokusho said. "Now, if you feel that strongly, why don't you have a Medabot? Do you not feel you could accept such responsibility?"

"No, I think that I could," Argenta said. "Call me weird if you want, but if I was to get a Medabot, I wouldn't want a new one," she said. "I know all about how the medal analyzes the Medafighter's personality before the first activation, but I'm still nervous about it," she confessed. "What if I'm in a bad mood that day, and my Medabot ends up being afraid of me, or even hating me, right off the bat? Or what if he or she gets mad at me if we lose too many Robattles starting out?"

Rokusho thought for a moment. "You would prefer a used Medabot because they would have a set personality," he summarized.

"For me, it would be easier," Argenta said, as they arrived at the luggage pick-up.

Argenta had two full suitcases and a rolling luggage aside from her backpack, and Rokusho refused to allow her to carry both of the suitcases, but she was equally stubborn, refusing to let him carry them because of his bad knee.

"It's no trouble, I'll be fine." Rokusho protested. "I have money for a taxi to bring us home, it's not as if we'll be carrying your things far."

"I don't care if we're walking back to California, you're not carrying both of them!" Argenta exclaimed.

" I should think not," said Rokusho. Argenta looked amazed that he was suddenly agreeing after vehemently arguing with her for the past ten minutes. " I don't believe you would be able to walk across the ocean, and even so, it would be quite the journey," he said, smiling behind his faceplate.

Argenta tried to appear angry but her expression faltered, revealing a slight smile. She attempted to scowl again, and Rokusho chuckled softly. The girl snickered, and the two found themselves hysterical with laughter. Rokusho's laugh was low and hearty, and Argenta found herself grinning at the sound of it as much as his joke.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in years!" Rokusho exclaimed, sounding as happy and breathless as Argenta felt.

The girl nodded, still grinning madly. After composing themselves, Argenta called one of the airport personnel for assistance, and the two of them were soon situated in a taxi. Rokusho gave the driver the address, and they were soon on their way.

Argenta flipped her jacket hood up, and kept her head down. Rokusho looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be okay, I think," she said. " I forgot my sunglasses, and the sun is really bright today."

"The sun often bothers my eyes as well," Rokusho said, understanding how her albinism affected her psychically.

" I didn't think Medabots were affected by things like that," Argenta said.

"I don't believe most are, my sensitivity is because my optics are failing," Rokusho explained.

"Can you still see okay?" she asked, "Do they hurt or anything?"

"No, they don't ever hurt, and I can see well enough to get about and do things," he answered, "but I've developed tunnel vision, and I can't see as far as I used to."

" How far away can you see?" she asked.

" Oh, about 150 meters or so," he replied.

"But that's not very good, in terms of a Medabot, especially a KWG type." She looked at him worriedly.

"I suppose not," Rokusho said as the taxi pulled up to the small white-painted house. "Here we are."

Rokusho paid the driver, and the two of them headed up the stairs and inside with the luggage. "Professor!" the Medabot called out as they entered. Argenta looked about the house with interest. The living room was decorated in natural wood and a soft parchment yellow, and a narrow wooden staircase sat against the wall in front of her. The kitchen/dining room was on her left, and was decorated in the same manner - most of the electronic appliances were in somber tones that blended with the natural tones of the house. To her right was a hallway, and Argenta moved towards it in curiosity, and Rokusho followed her. "The main restroom, as well as the Professor's bedroom and office, are all in this hall," he explained, gesturing at each of the wooden doors as he spoke. The office door opened, and Argenta reflexively took a few steps back.

"Rokusho?" An old man emerged from the office, and Argenta realized that he must be her grandfather. Suddenly, she was oddly conscious of how her choice of clothing might look to someone his age, but she shook it off. There wasn't anything she could do about it now, so why worry? "Ah, you must be Argenta!" he said with a smile.

"Yes, sir," Argenta said respectfully, nodding once. "Um, what would you like me to call you…?" Somehow, it seemed odd to call this man 'Grandpa' when she had only just met him.

" You can call me whatever you would like," he said amiably. "Rokusho and Baton both call me Professor, so I've become accustomed to answering to that, however, the choice is yours," he said.

"Okay," Argenta said. "But wait, who's Baton?" she asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention him?" Rokusho asked, and without waiting for an answer, called for him.

A parrot flew to them from the direction of the office, and as it drew near, Argenta held out her arm. It settled on her wrist, and as it turned itself sideways and looked at her, Argenta examined the parrot. It was mostly bright green, with red-tipped wings and a red tail. The plumage on the bird's wings was yellow, and there were circular patches of white feathers around both eyes. Overall, the parrot looked like one of the Amazonian species, but Argenta had no idea which one.

"Argenta, Baton, Baton this is Argenta," Said the Professor. The parrot moved, and Argenta heard the soft sound of machinery.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hushi." Baton said, touching his beak to her hand, as if to kiss it.

"Are all the robots in Japan this well-behaved?" She asked, grinning.

"Only the ones in this house," said Baton, and if Argenta didn't know better, she would have sworn he smiled. Argenta lowered her arm slightly, and Baton began climbing sideways up her arm to her shoulder.

"Oh, come now Baton!" the Professor said. " He can be a bit of a tease," he remarked to Argenta. He motioned for her to follow him, and the three of the headed up the stairs. After heading about five feet, the stairs turned to the left, and led up to a small hallway. "There's a small bathroom here," the old man said. "And it's situated inside the second bedroom here," he finished as they came to the top of the stairs.

Argenta gasped in amazement. The cottage's attic had been converted into a bedroom. Two desks with square shaped wall units mounted above them sat on either side of a lowly placed ornate window. A pair of rectangular windows were set into the sloped ceiling on the left side, and the sunlight streamed through them, illuminating the wooden floor and the white walls. Despite the low ceiling, the room was more spacious that the average bedroom, and Argenta liked it. There were two beds, Argenta noticed, a small twin bed against the wall with the twin windows, and a larger one against the opposite wall. Beside her was another door that lead to a small bathroom with no shower or tub inside.

"Now," said the Professor, "Rokusho has been staying in this room, do you mind sharing it with him?' he asked. It was common for Medabots and Medafighters to share a sleeping space. Despite the fact that the teen was not officially a Medafighter, the time would come, Professor Hushi knew. "If you'd prefer a private space, this room is rather secluded from the rest of the house, and Rokusho can stay with Baton and I downstairs," he added.

"No I don't care, lots of people share their rooms with Medabots," Argenta said, and the Professor nodded.

"We'll leave you to get settled in then," he said, and as Rokusho set down the remainder of Argenta's things, the three of them left.

Argenta unpacked her things, putting her clothes away in the closet that was built into the small nook created by the addition of the bathroom to the attic-space. She decided to claim the left side of the room as her own, and she took the white bedspread off the larger bed, and put it away in the closet after replacing it with the black one she had brought. She fixed the pillows in the same manner, and then went about decorating her side of the room with a poster or two she had brought. She took an iPod Touch from her pocket and put it on the charger. It had been made back in 2009, and had belonged to her father – it was the only memento of him that Argenta owned aside from his old dog tags. She checked that the date was correct, and it was: August 24, 2024. She took out her laptop, and set it on the desk in front of her bed, and then took a black portfolio from her backpack. She removed several drawings, some of them in color, some in pencil, and began tacking them up all over flat portion of the left wall. Some of them were of things from nature, such as trees and flowers, but most of them were of Medabots. Many were drawings of well-known models, but a few of the models were of Argenta's own creation. Satisfied with her work, Argenta headed downstairs to join the others. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.


	5. Insomnia

**Chapter 5:** Insomnia

Rokusho lay in bed, surprised that he was actually awake. He wasn't certain of the time, but it was quite dark outside. He felt unusually well rested; therefore he guessed it to be early morning, before sunrise. Mindful of the room's other occupant, he disabled his laser optical display so his red eyes were not visible.

The girl was still, and Rokusho wondered why she was considered such a miscreant among her family in California, because she seemed well mannered enough to him. However, he had only just met her, so he decided that it might be too soon to tell. Argenta stirred suddenly, rolling over as she groped for the small touch-screen PDA she always carried with her, and the bright light illuminated the room for a moment.

Argenta checked the time on her iPod for what seemed like the thousandth time. The display read 5:11 AM. The teen growled in annoyance and rolled over, desperately trying to sleep. Whether it was the difference in the time zones, or her natural insomnia, Argenta wasn't sure, but what she did know was that she was wide awake, and had been for at least 24 hours. She had tried all of her usual methods for falling asleep -listening to soft music, having a cup of hot tea, coloring a few of the drawings she had sketched on her laptop- but nothing worked. Now she was attempting to do nothing, nothing but be very still and quiet, and hope that she would fall asleep, but a thousand different thoughts kept her mind racing.

She wondered how her Mom was doing without her, whether she really missed her at all, or if she was still in that phase of enjoying the fact that she, The Troublemaker, was gone. She wondered about her father, too. She only vaguely remembered him, what he looked like, but she often thought of him on long sleepless nights. She wondered all the normal things one wondered about an absent parent, and wondered if her Grandfather was worried about him. Grandfather seemed an appropriate thing to call Professor Hushi: it indicated that they were family, but while still being respectful, Argenta felt.

She heard the sound of something stirring in the darkness then, along with the creaking of bedsprings. She rolled over towards the sound, her brain momentarily confused by the unilluminated and unfamiliar surroundings. It was the other bed – Rokusho's bed- she realized, and wondered if he was awake.

"Rokusho?" She whispered, and there was mechanical "vrr" followed by a soft metallic click. She heard a quiet "whit" as his optics lit up, filling the room with a dim red light that flickered as his eyes moved and blinked.

"Argenta?" He whispered back. "Did you call me?"

"I was just wondering if you were awake," she continued in a hushed tone. "Sorry I woke you up."

" I was already awake, I have been for 20 minutes," he replied, dismissing her apology. "I simply kept my optical display off because I didn't want the light to wake you," he explained. They carried out their conversation in murmured tones.

"I haven't slept since I was in Cali," Argenta told him. "It wouldn't have bothered me, but thank you for your courtesy."

" Your welcome," he replied. "Do you have sleepless nights often?' he asked.

" I'm a natural insomniac, so I get them sometimes, but most of the time I just don't fall asleep until way past midnight." She said. "Mom's put me on medication for it, but I get too tired during the day, so I stopped taking it," she finished. " Are you always up this early? I've heard KWG types are early-risers."

"Not anymore, but I used to get up at this hour. I liked to make the Professor breakfast."

"I've never known a Medabot who can cook," she remarked. "That's cool though," she said. "Were you going to make breakfast then?"

"I wasn't intending on it," said the Medabot, "But is a nice idea, and it would be a pleasant surprise."

" So why are you awake?" she wondered.

" I can't sleep either," he confessed. "Normally I have to keep myself awake, but now that I want to sleep, I can't." he said with annoyance in his whisper. "But I do know why I'm awake."

"Why what's wrong?" Argenta asked. Medabots had an internal clock that kept near-perfect time, and normally shifted from "active" or waking mode to sleep mode and back on a set schedule that varied from on Medabot to another. She wondered if his was malfunctioning, and since he said his sleeping habits had changed, it was likely.

"My horns - my antennae – are paining me," he explained. Argenta looked surprised, as people and Medabots normally did whenever he spoke of having any feeling in his horns. Most other types of Medabots didn't have feeling in extra appendages such as horns or tails.

"Does that happen often?" She asked, both curious and worried that it could be serious.

"Yes. It normally is not this agonizing though," he said.

"Do you know why your antennae bothering you now?" Argenta questioned. Most Medabots and Medafighters referred to any extra appendage on the head as a horn, but after reading the Professor's paperwork on Rokusho after dinner last night, Argenta had decided that the stag beetle's appendages were best described as antennae, due to the fact that his design was based on an insect. Rokusho seemed to alternate between the two terms, Argenta noticed.

"I feel as if I'm talking with a mechanic," the Stag Beetle type smiled behind his faceplate. "But to answer your question, yes, there are times when I know why my horns are bothering me, but I'm afraid now is not one of those times."

Argenta frowned in concern. "What usually irritates them?" she asked, hoping to help him somehow.

"Hmm, mostly things to do with the environment." he began. "Cold weather, a coming storm, hard rain or any hard spray of water, extreme heat, things of that nature," he explained.

"But you said that you don't know why they're hurting now? " Argenta asked him.

" Correct," Rokusho said, and Argenta got up and came over to him as he said, "It's not a sharp pain, but a dull throbbing that washes over my antennae in waves, from the base upwards," He tried to describe the sensation.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked.

"I don't mind," he answered, sitting up himself, and moving over a bit, the covers still wrapped around him. She sat next to him, and Rokusho looked away from her, one arm resting on his bent knee. Argenta hesitated for a moment, and then reached for his horns where they turned inwards. Her narrow hands fit comfortably in the niche, as if they belonged there. "Why are your hands on my horns?" he asked, his even baritone sounding slightly nervous.

" I wanted to help," Argenta said. She relinquished her relaxed hold on him, but kept her hands encircled around his horns, without actually touching them. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, ready to drop her hands altogether.

"No," said Rokusho slowly, trying to sort out exactly what he was feeling. "Few actually touch me and I don't think anyone's actually touched my horns…" his voice trailed off as an old memory slowly came to his remembrance. Hands-small, human hands- _had_ once grasped hold of his horns. The grip had been stronger then than the light one Argenta had grasped him with a moment ago, but someone had touched his horns once in the same place as this girl had just done. "Someone…" he began, then faltered. "It doesn't matter..." he said, more to himself than to the girl still frozen behind him. "I don't really mind," he finally addressed her, "You took me by surprise."

Argenta wrapped her hands around his horns again, but this time, only her fingertips touched the smooth purple-stained metal. Rokusho wondered if he had offended her, but then the position of her fingers changed, and they began to move quick circles up to the wider part of his horns, and the Medabot understood. He closed his eyes as she massaged him gently, and only her thumbs pressed against his horns with any kind of strength, but it was a firm, ever-moving pressure that relieved his pain. She did this for a few moments, working slowly up and down his horns, from base to tip and back.

"Does that help?" she asked quietly. She could see he was beginning to relax, and was afraid of ruining his tranquil state of mind.

"Yes, immensely." he said, also quiet. "A little harder, please." he added, and Argenta obliged. She continued, and soon Rokusho found that he was completely relaxed, his horns no longer tender and aching, as Argenta neared the tips of his horns. "Thank you," he said gratefully, and Argenta stopped. Rokusho reopened his eyes, and realized that it was now quite bright outside, and he had lost track of the time.

"Hey, you two!" Baton's voice squawked from beyond the closed door. "I never thought that the pair of you would turn out to be such layabouts! Come on!"

"Is he serious!" Argenta groaned. "I'm exhausted!"

"Oh, now you're fatigued?" Rokusho asked her, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yea, and you're not?" She asked as she got out of bed, still wearing her black cotton pajama bottoms and a black tank-top.

" I'm coming Baton, but don't you castigate me when I fall asleep at the breakfast table!" The Medabot called out to his housemate. "Have I answered your question?" he asked in an aside to Argenta, and she grinned widely, as they set about making the beds, and then headed downstairs to breakfast.


	6. Of Breakfast and Robattles

**Chapter 6:** Of Breakfast and Robattles

"Honestly you two, it's nearly nine-thirty," Baton continued his rant as Argenta and Rokusho came to where he was perched upon the banister. He flew off as they came near, swooping down into the living room. Argenta leaped sideways onto the rail and slid down, ignoring Rokusho's shout of protest. The Professor was passing by the stairs, and paused as she finished her descent.

"Good morning, Grandfather!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Professor!" Rokusho and Baton greeted him.

"Good morning everyone," the old scientist said. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive us, Argenta we tend to get up rather late," he said, still dressed in his light blue pajamas.

"Hey, speak for yourself, Professor," said Baton as he landed on the man's shoulder, "Besides, a teenager like Argenta ought to fit right in," he said. "And don't even get me started on Rokusho."

"Hey, I'm not lazy! In fact, I haven't slept at all!" she said indignantly.

"That isn't exactly good, you know," the parrot remarked. "What's your excuse, hmmm?" he asked turning to Rokusho.

"Hmmm, I am getting on in years, old friend," he said wryly, his finger resting on his faceplate in mock thought.

"Yes, and this friendship is the only thing that _is_ old around here, aside from that excuse," Baton returned. "Don't you play that age card on me Rokusho, I'm older than you!"

Argenta and the Professor both smiled, enjoying the pair's friendly banter. The Professor was relieved that Baton's ill mood had passed with Argenta's coming. It appeared that the both of them were back to their usual antics.

"Is there any coffee or tea?" Argenta asked.

"The coffee's done, I started it before I came to wake you," Baton said.

"Baton usually starts the coffee pot in the morning," The Professor said. " I try to remember to have everything ready the night before, but I have a habit of forgetting to measure out the coffee."

" I can measure out the coffee just fine, but if you forget the water, then there'll be no morning coffee," Baton said. "I can't manage the coffee pot when it's filled with water, it's too heavy."

" We could just set the timer I suppose," Rokusho remarked. "But we've done things that way for as long as I can remember."

They came to the kitchen, and Argenta and the Professor went about getting their coffee. The Professor preferred his coffee black, which made Argenta grimace, much to his amusement.

"To each his own, my dear," he said, as Rokusho headed for the fridge. "Thinking of reviving another old tradition, Rokusho?" he asked.

"Yes," answered the Medabot. "The usual?" he questioned, and his creator nodded.

" So you're gonna cook for us?" Argenta asked.

"Yes, how do you like your eggs?" he asked as he pulled them from the fridge.

"Scrambled, with hot sauce, if we have any," she replied. "Do you need help?"

"If you could put a few things on the counter for me, I'd appreciate it," Rokusho said. He passed her the milk, a tub of butter and an unlabeled jar of orange colored jam.

"Apricot?" she asked.

"No, it's pear," the Medabot corrected. "The Professor makes jam from time to time," he explained. "Ah, here's the hot sauce," he said, handing her the bottle. "Now, where…Will you get the pancake mix for me please?" He continued rummaging through the fridge as Argenta found the pancake mix under one of the cabinets and set it on the counter. "We must have some, the Professor wouldn't let me go without any…" he said, but the Medabot sounded slightly worried.

"What are you looking for?" She leaned into the fridge over him.

"In the cabinet, Rokusho," The Professor said suddenly, causing Argenta to straighten and look in his direction. He indicated the cabinet next to the one she had gotten the pancake mix from, and Argenta opened it.

A large box had slid to the back of the cabinet, and the girl reached in and pulled it out. Something inside the box clanked noisily, and she saw that the box was made of cardboard and looked like a box of soda, except for the fact that the metallic blue box was stamped with the Medabot Corporation's logo. Beneath the logo in both Japanese and English it read:

Low Grade Medabot Oil: _High Blend_. **WARNING:** Contents Under Pressure. Do Not Store In Extreme Temperatures. Do Not Freeze. **CAUTION:** Product is not for human consumption. If product is consumed, contact the Poison Control Center immediately.

Argenta moved aside as Rokusho came and opened the box of oil. Oil was to Medabots as food and water was to humans, and even though their need for oil wasn't quite as dire, they needed a good supply in order to function properly. Argenta knew this, but she had never seen a Medabot actually consume the substance. She watched as he put a few of the cans in the lower part of the refrigerator, and then took an extra can and set it on the counter. Argenta got to her feet and joined the Professor and Baton at the table as they watched Rokusho prepare their meal. It didn't take long and soon the Medabot came to them with two plates filled with eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes.

"Thank you Rokusho," The Professor said, and the Medabot handed both of them their silverware. He glanced back at the kitchen at the humming microwave for a moment, and then sat down beside them.

It looks good Rokusho, but aren't you getting any?" Argenta asked him.

The other three looked at her in confusion until Baton said, "You aren't around Medabots often, are you?"

"No…. Not until now…" she answered worriedly. _What'd I say?_

Baton buried his head under his wing as the Professor explained, "Medabots cannot consume human food, it makes them quite ill."

"Oh, sorry Rokusho," she grinned sheepishly.

"Apology accepted," the Medabot responded.

"Although," Baton said, "That didn't stop you from eating that watermelon, did it, Rokusho?"

"What watermelon?" the Professor and his granddaughter asked in unison.

"Baton!" Rokusho stood suddenly, and his voice rose an octave. "That was our secret remember! You promised!"

"Oops," said Baton , although he didn't sound particularly apologetic.

"You're busted, Rokusho!" Argenta said half-laughing, and the Medabot sighed as he caught the Professor's eye.

"It was a long time ago, back when the Professor had his lab in that cottage on the hill," The Medabot began. "One of the neighbors brought over a small three-pound watermelon for the Professor," The white Medabot looked extremely guilty as he recalled the situation. "I tried to put it away and not think about it, but I just couldn't," he moaned.

"I thought only _Kabuto_ type Medabots were attracted to watermelons," Argenta said.

" Yes, it is a well-known fact that the _Kabuto_, or Hercules Beetle type Medabots are attracted to watermelons, but the same hold true for Medabots with any kind of Beetle medal, and that includes Stag Beetle medals," The Professor said.

"All this time, you knew?" Rokusho exclaimed in surprise.

Professor Hushi chuckled. "I've accompanied you enough times to the grocery store Rokusho," he said. "You always did get rather glassy-eyed around the fruit."

Argenta giggled at Rokusho's discomposed expression. "Because he's too busy thinking about those tantalizing watermelons," she said with a grin before taking another bite of her food, and Baton snickered.

"But why?" The Medabot groaned in frustration. "Why does this happen to me?"

"I believe it's an inherited condition, a compulsion from the most basic instincts of your Medal," The Professor answered. "I'll have to do more research, but I believe that other types of Medabots may also have behavioral quirks that reflect the nature of their medals, or the type of body that they are in."

"So, Rokusho's got a thing for melons because of his Stag Beetle medal?" Argenta asked.

"It appears so," replied the Professor as he continued eating.

The microwave beeped, and Rokusho headed towards it. He returned with a large white mug filled with steaming Medabot oil. Argenta stopped eating to watch in fascination as his white faceplate moved downwards and folded into place beneath his chin. His nose and lips were humanlike, except for the fact that they were a metallic white, to match his armor. He blew on his oil to cool it before taking a small sip. Not wanting to be caught staring, the girl returned to eating her own meal, but she failed to realize that the Medabot was watching her with equal interest.

Rokusho often watched the Professor and other humans eat, and somehow he never seemed to tire of it_. Perhaps it is simply because I am unable to eat human food myself,_ he mused as he sipped his oil slowly. Just as humans ate faster or slower, or more or less than others, the same was also true for Medabots. Like a human with a full stomach, a Medabot that had filled its reservoir with oil moved slowly, but preformed better in a robattle. Medabots who drank less oil were faster, but not as strong. The concept then was to find a balance between the extremes, and the amount and type of oil a Medabot drank depended on both the Medabot and the type of body it was in. Rokusho didn't drink more than a can of the watery high-blend oil a day, which was considered rather unhealthy among Medabots, but during his years alone, a wandering Medabot like him was fortunate if he could happen across a can once a week. He knew he should drink more oil, but drinking one can each day was a struggle for him mechanically. The Professor left, excusing himself and Baton followed. The remaining pair finished at about the same time, and both sighed in contentment.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said appreciatively, and Rokusho nodded in acknowledgement. "What do we do now?"

"I have a few friends in this town that I would like to visit, would you care to join me?"

"Okay, let me get dressed," She got up from her chair and headed for the stairs at a run.

"Will you bring me my cape please?" Rokusho called after her.

"Okay!" Argenta called back as she neared the top of the stairs.

She came back twenty minutes later dressed in her usual black jeans and T-shirt and a black leather jacket. A pair of dark sunglasses protected her sensitive eyes from the sun. Slung over her right arm was Rokusho's cape, and she handed it to him as he thanked her. Argenta then made her way to the Professor's open office door, and found him working at his desk, his back to her, and Baton dozing on his perch, his head beneath his wing.

"Grandfather, Rokusho wanted to go see some friends of his, and I was going to go with him, is that ok?" she asked softly. She was hesitant about asking because her Mom never let her go out with her friends, convinced that she was up to no good. For a few moments he said nothing, and Argenta was about to ask again when the memory of her mother's harsh "I heard you!" in situations like this sprang to mind and Argenta's repletion died in her throat as she stood there dumbly, silent and confused, unsure whether his silence was an indication that it was alright or not. With her mother it normally depended on her mood as well as how much she had had to drink the night before, but according to Rokusho, the Professor didn't drink, so...

The pen the old man was writing with fell to the floor with a clatter, startling Baton from his snooze, and he perked up, his wings rustling. The Professor bent down to retrieve it, and noticed Argenta still frozen in the doorway, uncertainty across her face. "Did you need something?" he asked, and Argenta realized that he simply hadn't heard her before. She repeated her question, and the Professor nodded. "You're of an age where you don't need my permission to go out, but be home no later than ten, and do make sure that either Rokusho or Baton is with you, for safety's sake."

Argenta beamed, for this was far more than she had hoped for. "Thank you, and don't worry I won't be out late!" She turned and ran off to rejoin Rokusho.

"Hey, I was having a nice nap you know," she heard Baton complain to the Professor, who replied something unintelligible.

She came back to the living room to find Rokusho waiting for her. He was wearing his cape differently than he had the other day, Argenta noticed. This time, the long cape was arranged on him so that it covered both the front and back of his body, and his arms were only partially visible.

" I think I like your cape better that way," she told him as they left the house. "It looks cooler."

Rokusho didn't reply right away, he seemed to be debating on telling her something. Finally he said softly, " It also hides my damaged Medaparts."

Argenta looked at him, concerned by his sudden change in mood. "But you've lived for a long time, and if they're your friends, won't they just be happy to see you?"

"Yes," he said. "But I don't want them to see me like this, broken and appearing even more peripatetic than I was before."

"I think you worry to much," Argenta said, and he led her into the city until they reached the riverbank. Argenta looked at the groups of Medabots robattling along the slow-moving river, and her eyes gleamed with excitement behind her shades. Rokusho seemed to be looking for someone, his dull red eyes squinting against the bright sun.

" Argenta, do you see a yellow KBT type Medabot anywhere?" he asked. "I can't see the other side of the river clearly from here."

"Um," Argenta looked where he had indicated, scanning the many Medabots locked in combat there. "Hey, yea there's one, it's a yellow Mark IV _Kabuto_ type." Like all _Kabuto_ or KBT types, this Medabot was built for shooting. He was armed with a dual-barrel submachine gun on his right arm, and a single-barrel rifle on his left.

"Hmm, the body's too new, but it could still be him…" Rokusho muttered. "What about the Medafighter?"

"Um, he looks Asian, I think he about fourteen, red shirt, blue shorts, black messy hair-"

" Pulled back into a topknot?"

" Yea, he's the one you're looking for?"

"Yes, let's go!" Rokusho said and they headed in the boys' direction.

The boy was standing on the footbridge that went over the river, speaking into the wristwatch-like device posed just below his chin as his Medabot was chased underneath the same bridge. "Metabee, you've gotta get out of there, they've got you boxed in, you're too close!"

"I know, Ikki, I know, but wha'do I do?" his Medabot asked over the comm. link, speaking fast.

Argenta looked and saw what the Hercules Beetle Medabot's problem was. Two KWG Medabots were on either side of the bridge. One was a Mark III KWG, a white and blue Medabot that looked like a slimmed-down version of Rokusho. The other was a bulky Mark IV KWG type. Unlike his partner, this Medabot was covered in heavy blue and gold armor. The extensions on his shoulders jutted upwards instead to the side like most KWG types, and with their jagged edges they looked more like jaws than blades.

_Hey, Mark IV's just came out a year ago, and even then they're super-rare. How'd this guy get two KWG type Medabots? He doesn't look rich,_ Argenta thought to herself.

" Fire off a quick burst at Tyrelbeetle, then turn and make a run for it past Roks," the Medafighter Ikki commanded. "He's lighter than you are, and he might be fast, but you can barrel right through him." 

There was the high-pitched sound of Medabot gunfire, and the white Stag Beetle type – Roks - moved aside as the KBT- Metabee - rushed towards him out from under the bridge. Ikki's opponent, a shy-looking Asian boy with glasses, ran up and stood beside Ikki.

"Roks, use your Cutlass, quickly!" The other Medafighter ordered the white Medabot, and he ran at Metabee, leaping into the air, his white and silver Cutlass gleaming in the sun as he swung both arms over his head.

"No! Not that way!" Rokusho bellowed at the other Stag Beetle type, causing both Medafighters to turn to him in surprise, and amazement mixed with recognition flashed across Ikki's face.

"Take this!" Metabee shouted. He fired two missiles from the rocket launchers mounted on his head like the horn of the Hercules beetle his type of Medabot was named for. The rockets slammed into the airborne KWG's unguarded body, and he fell to the ground limply, face first. A small rectangular portion of the Medabot's back slid into a hidden niche in his armor, and the Medabot's medal was ejected from the slot where it normally rested. Metabee walked up to the medal where it had fallen to the ground with a metallic clatter, and picked it up.

"Well, Roks was my lead Medabot," said the other boy, "So since you beat him, I lose."

"His attack was poorly executed," said Rokusho. The boy looked to the other Medabot in confusion.

"Um, who are you?" he asked puzzledly, his soft voice barely above a whisper.

"Rokusho's an old friend of Metabee and I," Ikki explained as the other Medabots joined them. Roks' medal had been reinserted into his body, and he leaned against Metabee and the other Stag Beetle type, Tyrelbeetle for support.

"Hey, Rokusho!" Metabee greeted him. He extended his fist, and Rokusho thumped his own against it lightly.

"It's good to see the both of you again," he said. "Argenta, these are my friends, Ikki and Metabee. Ikki, Metabee, this is the Professor's granddaughter, Argenta Hushi."

"Professor Hushi's your grandfather?" Ikki exclaimed.

"No way!" said Metabee. Argenta nodded. "Oh, this is Zuru, and his Medabots, Roks and Tyrelbeetle." The KBT introduced the others. "Ikki and Zuru are in the same class, and we robattle each other sometimes."

"Wait, so Rokusho's your Medabot?" Zuru asked Argenta as they left the bridge.

"Huh, Rokusho? No, he belongs to Grandfather, so I'm not a Medafighter," Argenta said.

"Besides," said Ikki, "Rokusho only robattles when he absolutely has to, so if you're looking for a robattle, you're out of luck."

"Unless, you make him mad," chimed in Metabee." But you won't like him when he's angry, trust me, " said the KBT, then changed the subject. "So what'd you think of that robattle, Rokusho?"

"Excuse me, but I thought you just said he didn't like to robattle," said Roks.

"I don't robattle as other Medabots do, but I don't mind watching now and again," said Rokusho. "As far as the robattle is concerned, it seemed like a fairly ordinary robattle for Metabee," he said, and the yellow Medabot nodded in agreement, knowing that Rokusho was familiar with the way he and Ikki robattled. "But as for you Roks, I'm disappointed."

"Hey, what do you mean?" asked the other Stag Beettle Medabot, looking offended. Argenta realized with a start that his voice was alarming similar to Rokusho's own, and she found it unnerving.

"Hey-" Zuru began.

"Hold up!" said Metabee. "Roks look, Rokusho may not robattle as often as we do, but he's one seriously intense Medabot, and man, if he's about to give you some advice, take it, because he's the only Medabot I haven't beaten in a robattle."

"But we'll getcha," Ikki said, nudging Rokusho with a friendly wink. "You were saying?" he prompted, and Rokusho began again.

"Your footwork was erratic and uncertain, you shied away from Metabee when he was headed right for you-"

"You would have met him head-on?" Roks looked at Rokusho as if he was crazy.

"Yea, he would've, and he wouldn'ta let me out of that block either," Metabee said.

" And lastly, your final attack…" Rokusho said, shaking his head.

"Roks, brother, I've got a Ghost medal, so I'm not even what you'd call a _real Kawagata_ Medabot," said Tyrelbeetle, his voice low and thick, "But even I know that was bad."

"Never, _never_ swing both arms over your head like that, especially in midair," Rokusho finished in a slight moan. "You were wide open."

Roks didn't look happy about being told what to do, but his Medafighter and Tyrelbeetle seemed grateful for the advice. "We need to get home, but thanks guys, and it was nice meeting you!" Zuru said as they made to leave. They all said their goodbyes as the three left.

"Was that too much?" Rokusho asked as they walked along the riverbank. Argenta and Ikki sat on some nearby rocks, and Rokusho put his foot on one as he looked at Metabee.

"Naw, Roks can take it," said Metabee, turning towards him. "Hey, that reminds me, you owe me a robattle!" He shifted into a fighting stance, his rifle at the ready.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to fulfill that promise, Metabee, I'm sorry," he said regretfully. Metabee lowered his weapon, his expression incredulous.

"How come?" Ikki seemed disappointed.

"Hey, what gives?" Metabee asked angrily.

"I-" Rokusho began, but found himself unable to finish. At that exact moment, a strong gust of wind blew across them. They shielded themselves from the dust, and Rokusho's cape blew madly in the wind. As Metabee uncovered his eyes, Rokusho's cape fell behind his back, revealing his badly damaged parts, and the older Medabot hung his head in shame.

"Oh…" said the KBT softly, regretting his angry tone a moment before. "Rokusho, I- I didn't know…"

"What?" Ikki looked to his Medabot, confused.

"I'm too old for robattles now, Ikki." Rokusho sighed. He sat down on the rock in front of him, beside Argenta, and Metabee came and sat on his other side in the bright green grass.

"Whoa…" said Ikki softly. "I mean, I've heard Metabee joke about not being able to robattle, but I didn't think it would ever really happen to a Medabot."

"I'm afraid so."

"Hey just get a new body then, what's the big deal?" Metabee said. "I did, and the parts I had before were pretty old."

"But Metabee, we'd need new Medaparts and a new Tinpet, and that costs a lot of money," Argenta said forlornly.

"Besides," Ikki said. "We got those parts for free from Miss Nae remember, and even then, it was just the new Medaparts. A new Tinpet costs at least three times that."

"Oh, yea…" The Hercules Beetle type tried to think of a solution, but came up with nothing. "Man…"

"Not to mention KWG type Medaparts are almost impossible to find." Ikki added.

"What, really?" asked Metabee.

"Yea, and Rokusho's parts aren't even in the catalogs, remember?" The boy reminded his Medabot.

"Yea, I always wondered why there wasn't a listing for a Mark I KWG," Argenta said. "Why, isn't your body in the catalogs, Rokusho?"

" I don't know. I suppose it's only because Dr. Aki has never been able to get his hands on me," he commented.

"Wait a minute! Dr. Aki! Couldn't he fix you?" Argenta asked. "I mean he's the head of the Medabot Corporation!"

"Yea, but Dr. Aki was once an apprentice to Professor Hushi," Ikki said.

" The Professor has tried to fix me many times already, and even he says it can't be done," Rokusho said. "If he had Dr. Aki's equipment, he might be able to get my Medaparts working so that they could be used as spare parts, but they wouldn't survive a robattle."

"Hey, let's go see Miss Nae, she might be able to help you Rokusho!" said Ikki, and Metabee instantly agreed.

"Who's Miss Nae?" Argenta asked.

"Dr. Aki's granddaughter," said Ikki. "She's great, she fixes the local Medabots all the time in her shop, and most of the time she does it for free."

"Sometimes she gets leftover parts and stuff from the Medabot Corporation, so she might be able to help," said Metabee.

"Hey, but I don't have any money," Argenta said.

"Don't worry, Miss Nae'll work something out with you, Metabee, and I end up at her shop all the time, and we're broke too," Ikki said, and the four headed off to the mechanic.

_Today's Robattle__ – Metabee defeats Roks and Tyrelbeetle in an unofficial robattle_

_**No Medaparts**__ won/lost – [Unofficial Robattle]_


	7. Healed

**Chapter 7:** Healed

Argenta, Ikki, and the two Medabots arrived at Nae's shop. Nae Akihabara, a kind hearted young woman with black hair that was always tied back, apparently worked out of her garage with the help of her Medabot, Honey. She greeted them with a wave, and they came up to talk to her as she fiddled with the firing mechanism of a broken Bombarder Medapart.

"Miss Nae, Rokusho's an old friend of mine, but he really needs a new body, can you help him?" Metabee asked her as Rokusho took off his cape and handed it to Argenta as Ikki pulled up a couple of chairs.

"Well, let me take a look at him, and we'll see," she said to the yellow Medabot. She pulled a rolling office chair around to the other side of the desk she had been sitting at and came in front of Rokusho, and he sat up on the desk. She took his chin in her hand, and tilted his head upwards slightly, while shining a small flashlight just beneath his visor, illuminating the optical system behind it. She frowned, worried by what she saw, then shone the light at the purple blaze of color on the top of Rokusho's head, and Argenta could barely see the outline of a circular object hidden there. The mechanic motioned for him to lie down on the table, and using her tools, she began to take pieces of Rokusho's armor off, revealing the innards of his Medaparts. She started with the visor and the portion of his head she had examined earlier, as well as his antennae, revealing both his optics and his motion radar system.

"Shouldn't his medal be out for this?" Argenta asked her nervously. Normally, the Medabots' medals were removed when any work was done on their bodies, so the Medabot didn't feel any pain, and whoever was working on them wasn't electrocuted.

"Not yet, no," Rokusho said. "Don't worry, she's only removed the casing of my antennae and the glass protecting my optics, it doesn't hurt."

"I just need to get a good look at him, and I don't want to take him apart too much until I know what kind of condition he's in," Miss Nae said. She tinkered with his exposed parts for a few minutes. "I think I'm going to have to strip your parts down completely, Rokusho, but I still want you conscious for the procedure," she told him as she went around the table, reaching into a small white fridge on the other side. She pulled out a large, thick silver needle filled with a lapis-colored fluid that was streaked with swirling strands of silver. Rokusho gulped, eyeing the needle nervously. "I'm going to eject you with a set of nanobots that'll deactivate your pain sensors so we can continue, ok?"

"Quickly if you please," Rokusho requested. "I don't like needles." Nae nodded, and jabbed the syringe firmly into Rokusho's lower thigh, the only part of his body that was unarmored. He cried out, but remained still as Nae removed the needle.

"I hate it when she does that, it hurts," Metabee said.

"Glad I'm not the one on that table," Ikki commented with relief.

"You should be numb by now," Nae told him.

"Yes," Rokusho replied with difficulty, his voice thick. "It's affecting my voice modulator."

She began removing other portions of his body armor, stripping him down to his Tinpet and removing portions of it as well. When she was satisfied, she began putting him back together, piece by piece.

"Well?" Argenta and Ikki asked in unison.

"I don't think this is really fixable," she said. "I might be able to get him up and around a bit more, but robattle is out of the question. I'm amazed that he's even standing; his Tinpet's suffered an enormous amount of water damage. But his Hammer Fist here isn't that bad, it's still okay," She began repairing the damaged part, and when she was done, got up and began looking for other replacement parts. "Now you're in luck, I just picked up a shipment this morning," she told them.

Rokusho sat up as Miss Nae headed into the open back of her orange van, and returned with two white boxes. One was about three feet long and a foot tall, and the other was perfectly square and two feet long on all sides. She pulled a dark blue and silver male Tinpet from the longer box, and then opened the second box, and pulled out a Broad Antenna Medapart, the head part of a Mark II KWG type. It looked like a more stylized silver and blue version of Rokusho's head part, with a crimson-tinted visor. After rummaging around a bit more, she found a Sharp Edge STG Mark I set of leg parts that were patterned yellow, green and blue.

"Now where did that Flexorsword Medapart go?" she wondered aloud as she searched.

She failed to find the part she wanted, but found the right arm part of a Mark I FOX type that was brown with a wooden pattern and red trim, with a pair of silver blades mounted on the lower arm. Rokusho commented that it would do, and that he had once borrowed the matching left arm from Ikki.

"Okay," Nae said. "Now that we've got a working body for Rokusho, let's take a look at his medal."

"My medal!" Rokusho was instantly on his guard.

"What's the matter Rokusho?" Argenta asked him.

"I don't trust very many people with my medal," Rokusho answered, regarding Nae with suspicion.

"Hey, don't worry Rokusho, you can trust her," Metabee said.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you Miss Nae," said Ikki. "Rokusho's got a rare medal too."

"A rare medal?" Argenta asked. "I know that some Medabot medals are harder to come by than others, but Stag Beetle medals are pretty common. What do you mean?"

"You haven't told her?" Metabee asked Rokusho.

The other Medabot shook his head. "I didn't think of it until now."

"Medabots with rare medals are different than the average Medabot," Nae said. "Some people will do anything to get their hands on one, and Medabots who have rare medals are usually pretty touchy about who messes with them. There's a bit more to it than that, but I think it would be better if you found out the rest on your own."

She opened the large hexagonal medal hatch on Rokusho's back to look at his medal and gasped in shock. "Oh dear…"

"What?" the other all exclaimed, and Rokusho turned to look back at her, and the other three rushed to them, looking at the gleaming medal in Rokusho's back.

"Holy Medaroli!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Whoa…" said Metabee softly.

"What? What is it?" Rokusho asked, both irritated that he was the only one who had no clue what they were looking at, and worried that something was wrong.

"Rokusho," Argenta said shakily, "There's a huge crack in your medal, right down the middle, almost."

Argenta was right. The hexagonal medal was no bigger than a quarter, and engraved on its surface was the image of a stag beetle in flight, with the green gem in the center stylized to look like the insect's eye. Reaching from the bottom half of the medal upwards was a jagged crack filled in with a pale gray metal.

"Looks like it was filled in with M-Alloy though," remarked Nae. "It's fine, it just looks like the outer casing was damaged, but let me run a data and hardware check just to be sure."

There was a low hum as Rokusho deactivated himself so Nae could safely remove his medal. She inserted it into a small, rectangular scanner-like device that was connected to the computer sitting on a nearby desk. While they waited for the results, they began putting together Rokusho's new body.

"Well, it's nothing fancy, just a bunch of old mix-matched Medaparts, but they work just fine, and you'll be able to robattle," Nae said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with a wrench still in her hand.

"I don't know if I'll be able to talk Rokusho into a robattle, but thank you so much, Miss Nae," Argenta said. "Are you sure we can keep these parts, they must cost a lot."

"Oh, of course, and just call me Nae," the mechanic said as the computer pinged. "Here we go." She removed the medal, and told them, "The computer's repaired the damage to his internal clock, but there's some damage to his memory circuits that I can't repair here. Don't worry," she said, seeing Argenta's alarmed expression, "The damage is very isolated, from when he was very young, and as far as I can tell, there isn't many recall tags on it."

"Say what?" Metabee gave her a befuddled look.

"Sorry, what I mean is that whatever that memory was about, he hadn't thought about it a lot after it happened."

"You can tell what Medabots think about? That's kinda creepy Nae," Argenta shivered.

"Oh it's not fine-tuned enough to do that, but we can see video files that the Medabot records automatically, and some of Rokusho's earlier files are corrupted."

Metabee breathed a sigh of relief as Nae put Rokusho's medal into the hodgepodge body. As the Medabot came back online, his tinted visor glowed brightly, and he looked about for a few moments. Ikki made his way to the phone on the other desk and started thumbing through the residential numbers in the phonebook. He found the one he wanted, and began a hushed conversation with someone on the other end.

"How do you feel?" Argenta asked, crouching down to where he could see her easily.

"Much, better," he replied, "I don't think I can thank you enough," he told Miss Nae, looking up at her.

"Oh, it's no trouble," she said, "Just go ahead and keep those parts, I don't need them."

Ikki and Metabee were conversing in hurried whispers in the corner, and Ikki announced suddenly, "We've decided!"

"If I get a rematch from you, Rokusho, I want it to be when you get a permanent body," Metabee told him.

"Agreed."

"And," Ikki continued, "We want you at your best, and no Medabot can really do his best without a Medafighter to back him up."

"I know what you're getting at," Argenta began, "But I'm not a Medafighter, and Rokusho doesn't robattle."

"You won't robattle unless you have something to fight for right?" Ikki asked him, and the Medabot nodded. "Then fight for her honor-" here he pointed at Argenta,

"Because people make fun of other people who don't have Medabots, or don't robattle. Besides," he added, "It'd be nice to see you two with us in the next World Robattle Championships," he said.

"Wait you guys are that Ikki and Metabee!" Argenta gasped." The third ranked team in Japan who won last year's World Championships!"

"Mmhm, that's right!" Metabee confirmed with a nod, his arms crossed.

"But Rokusho belongs to the Professor," Argenta said.

"That doesn't matter since the two of you are family, and the Professor can transfer any robattle points you earn while robattling under his name to your own name once you're registered officially," Nae told her.

Metabee went to the computer, and pulled up the National Medabot Robattle Rankings website, and went to the search page. "Hey what's your serial number?" he asked Rokusho. "KWG- what?"

"Eleven-twenty-three-seven." Rokusho answered.

" K-W-G-one-one-two-three-seven…" Metabee muttered.

"Hmm, looks like Rokusho's got a decent spot in the national rankings already," Ikki remarked. "Probably because he beat us."

"Wait, that was an official robattle?'" Metabee asked.

"Yea, I remember because I questioned Mr. Referee about it," Ikki said. "So just keep up that winning streak, and you'll do fine. Oh, and I called the Professor already, and he says it's ok with him. Your number was in the phone book."

" I'm afraid I don't have a Medawatch for you though," Nae said.

"Uh-oh," Argenta said. "That might be a problem." The Medawatch that a Medafighter wore was a crucial piece of robattling equipment. It served primarily as a communication device between a Medabot and Medafighter, although had other functions as well. 

Ikki frowned. "You can robattle without it, but there might be times when Rokusho won't be able to hear you," he warned.

"Yea, robattles, get noisy, ya'know?" commented Metabee.

"So, are we gonna do this or what?" Argenta asked Rokusho. For a long time the Medabot said nothing, but stared through Argenta, thinking hard.

"It seems you've already made up your mind," Rokusho answered. "You've dreamed of robattling with me since the moment you first laid eyes on me, haven't you?" he asked as Argenta nodded uncertainly, not wanting to lie, but unsure how he felt about that. "I dislike mindless robattles, but a strong Medafighter does not go about robattling mindlessly, Ikki and Metabee are proof of that," He paused for a few moments, giving serious thought as to what he was about to say. "I have wished for a strong Medafighter like Ikki, one to fuel my fighting spirit in the times when I am like a candle in the wind."

"So, you'll do it?" Argenta asked hesitantly, and Ikki and Metabee trembled with anticipation.

"Yes," he said, and as Argenta came closer, he held up his hand. "But with you and only you, I will have it no other way," he warned.

"Neither would I!" Argenta placed her hand on his shoulder, looking happier then Rokusho had ever seen her, and she pulled the Medabot into an unexpected hug. Completely bewildered, Rokusho hugged her back, weakly and with uncertainty. "What was that?" she asked him as she pulled away.

"Uh, a hug…I think…" Rokusho said nervously. The Medabot was unaccustomed to psychical contact.

"Say what?" sputtered Metabee. "You call that a hug?"

"Thank you!" Argenta said empathetically.

"Dude, that's your Medafighter, give her a hug!" Metabee exclaimed, and Rokusho hesitantly hugged her again, but pulled away quickly.

"I'm a hugger, get used to it now, Ro," Argenta said.

"What did you call me?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

Argenta frowned, wondering where that name had come from. She closed her eyes, and something slowly came to her remembrance…

"_Here we are Argenta," said her father's voice as they drove up to a small house on a hill, and a large oak tree stood at the cliff's edge. "This is Grandfather's house." _

"_Come on now, don't be shy, my dear," her Grandfather was saying. "I have a very special friend that I would like you to meet. Today is his birthday too." The room was filled with the oranges of a sunset, and she was lead past a slightly ajar door that someone else opened…_

"_Come back, Rokusho, you're too fast!" The voice was her own, but so young as she chased him…_

…_She was dressed in a white and purple dress, with matching purple socks, and white sneakers. Small pale pink hands grasped Rokusho's horns tightly, as tiny legs encircled his waist. She looked up into the branches of a massive angel oak. "It's so high, Ro…"_

"_Do not be afraid, I will not let you fall." He began to climb the tree, and as she looked out over the sparking ocean once they reached the branches, fear coursed through her._

"_Ro!"_

"_Don't look down! Here, take my hand." She grabbed at the sword desperately with both hands, wailed as she cut her palms on the razor-sharp edge, and heard him gasp in alarm. Strong, cold arms swept her around and suddenly held her close, and a low baritone voice shushed her softly, stroking her shoulder-length white hair. "Oh, little one, let me see..." He opened her tiny, bleeding hands as she sobbed, and buried her face into his gleaming white chest. Strong arms held her tightly again, and she screamed in terror as they fell through empty air. He hit the ground jarringly, and then he was running - he shoved against the screen door and it slammed noisily…_

"I remember!" she gasped, and the others looked at her in confusion. She looked at her hands, and at the stark white scar that ran diagonally across each hand, from left to right. She put them side by side and they made a V-shaped pattern. "My dad and I, we came to visit you when you lived in the house with the big oak tree," she told Rokusho, "And we climbed it but I got scared and grabbed your sword by accident, look at my hands!" She offered him her palms, and he traced the thick white scar with one finger, noting how the cut was thin at the beginning of the scar, the highest part, and wider at the bottom. Like any expert swordsman, he knew the mark of his blade better than anyone else.

"I think I remember someone grabbing my horns, but aside from that, I don't recall anything from that visit clearly." The Medabot frowned as he released her hands.

"It must be the part of your memory that was corrupted," Ikki said, and the others nodded.

"So you knew her when she was little?" Metabee asked.

'I don't remember, but that appears to be the case, "Rokusho said, shaking his head. "This is all so confusing."

"Hey a robattle'll take care of that," Ikki told him. "Let's go see what Erika's up to."

"C'mon!" Metabee shouted, and Argenta and Rokusho got up and followed them.

"Take care!" Nae called after them as they bid her farewell.

They decided to try the local park, and as they neared the playground, they heard a shout.

"Seamus McRagger! I've had enough of you swooping in on my scoop!" a girl's voice shouted.

"Hey, that's Erika! Let's go!" Ikki shouted to the others, and they all broke into a run.

"Then why don't we settle this the old fashion way, lass!" the Irish tabloid reporter called back. He was a portly man dressed in a brown jacket and pants with a black shirt and a red beret. "And with Multikolor's new robattling partner Blackram, we can't lose!" he and his two Medabots laughed.

"Let's get him, Miss Erika!" Erika's Medabot said, raising her rifle at the Chameleon type Multikolor. She was a SLR or Sailor type Medabot designed for shooting. With her navy blue body armor and metal pink bows, she resembled a schoolgirl.

"But he has two Medabots, Brass, we're outnumbered," Erika muttered into her Medawatch.

"Would you care for some assistance?" an elegant baritone voice asked from Erika's right.

"That voice…" Brass began as she turned towards the sound, surprised.

"Rokusho!" the girl exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We're looking for a robattle," Argenta told her as she and the others came beside Rokusho.

"Seriously?" Erika asked. "Ikki, get my camera, this is gonna be an awesome robattle!" Ikki grabbed the camera from Erika's school bag, and turned it on.

"Then it's agreed!" A new voice shouted. They all looked to the left to see a gray haired man with a mustache dressed in a red tie, white shirt and black pants standing on the slide. "I officially declare this a submission robattle between Seamus McRagger's Blackram and Multikolor, against Erika Amazake's Brass and Professor Hushi's Rokusho!"

"But you can't!" Seamus sputtered. "That's not Professor Hushi!" he shouted, pointing a chubby finger at Argenta.

"No, but she is his granddaughter, and the Medabot Federation has the finally say, and they say ok," the man said. "I, Mr. Referee, will referee this robattle to make sure no one gets hurt. The rules are simple: the first team to stop the other team's leader from functioning wins!"

"Okay, Multikolor, you're the leader!" Seamus announced.

"Yes sir, Master!" the green and purple Medabot said, Argentauting him.

"Ready Brass?" Erika asked, her own Medabot.

"Actually, Miss Erika, it would be more appropriate if Rokusho leads," Brass told her Medafighter. "He's more experienced than I am, and it would be to our advantage." Erika blinked in surprise but nodded to Argenta.

"She's right, are you ready Rokusho?" Argenta asked.

"Yes," he said, raising the twin blades mounted on his right arm, his cloak fluttering in the breeze.

"Now that you've decided," said Mr. Referee, "Medafighters, ready?"

"You're no match for me, lasses!"

"We'll see about that!" Rokusho said, and Argenta nodded.

"Take him out Brass!" Erika said, and Brass readied her gun again.

"Medabots Robattle!" The referee cried, throwing his hand in a chopping motion.

"Attack Blackram!" Seamus shouted. "Multikolor, use your camouflage!"

"So predictable," Erika said, and then gasped as Blackram disappeared along with Multikolor. "He used his camouflage on both of them!" Argenta exclaimed. Brass screamed as Blackram hit her head-on. "Brass!" Erika shouted in alarm.

"Not so easy now is it, Erika?" Seamus laughed, and Erika growled.

"No sweat," Argenta told her. "Rokusho, locate them with Antenna Radar."

" Help him out Brass," Erika said, "Use your Scout Radar!"

"Right!" they said simultaneously as their opponents taunted them. A grid display flashed across Brass' eyes as she scanned the area for their hidden opponents, while the red lights on Rokusho's antennae and his red visor glowed.

"I've found them Brass, they're on that carousel!" The Stag Beetle type shouted. He cast his cloak aside as he charged towards them.

"Use your Hailem Fire Attack, Brass!" Erika said.

Brass opened fire on the two Medabots, who gasped as the bullets impact made them visible again.

"Multikolor get out of there!" Seamus shouted.

"See ya, Blackram!" Multikolor said, vanishing again.

"Hey!" the black goat-like Medabot shouted, "What about me?"

"Worry about us instead!" Argenta shouted at him. "Rokusho, Hammer Fist!"

"Argenta?" The Medabot turned around in confusion, unable to hear her over the sound of Brass' chain gun.

"Aw, man, he can't hear me!" Argenta moaned. "No Medawatch, Ikki was right, this is hard!"

"GO GET HIM!" Metabee shouted at the KWG, his finger pointing at the retreating Blackram, and Argenta's Medabot sprinted after his target, leaping into the air when he drew near his target.

With a roar, Rokusho brought his armored fist down on Blackram's head in a crushing blow that caused the black Medabot's medal to eject.

"Blackram's function ceased!" Mr. Referee announced.

Rokusho landed on the carousel, panting heavily, as Brass came up to him. They stood back to back as she searched for Multikolor.

"There! He's- Oh, dear!" Brass gasped, as Multikolor reappeared right beside them with both hands grasping one of the bars of the merry-go-round.

"Now Multikolor!" Seamus shouted, and laughing manically, the Chameleon Medabot spun the carousel as hard and as fast as he could. "How about we take your Medabots for a ride, huh lasses!" he laughed.

Both Medabots screamed in panic as they lost their footing, and Multikolor continued to spin the carousel for several minutes. "Round and round and round they go, when they stop, only I know!" he said laughing, and leapt away, disappearing as he did so.

The Medafighters both shouted their Medabot's names as the carousel slowed. Brass was sitting against the pole in the carousel's center; her head hanging low, while Rokusho was slung over one of the bars.

"Ro, are you ok?" Argenta shouted to him.

"Brass, talk to me!" Erika cried.

"I've been better, Miss Erika," Brass managed to say, lifting her head slowly, but did not get up.

Rokusho attempted to rise, staggered around dizzily, and sank to his knees as the carousel shifted, his back to the girls. He groaned and retched as dark oil spewed from his exposed mouth. " I'm not feeling so well," he struggled to say.

"Oh, no," Ikki groaned, his hand over half of his face.

"He's got them all dizzy," Metabee said. "Shake it off you guys!" he shouted to them.

The Medabots staggered to their feet as Rokusho pushed up his faceplate, then tripped as he came off the carousel.

"He's over there!" Brass said, pointing.

"Attack Multikolor!" Seamus roared. "Finish it!"

The Medabot appeared in front of Brass, and rushed at her, but she tripped him, and sent him sprawling onto the carousel.

"Have a nice trip?" Rokusho asked him, leaning on the one of the carousel's bars cauArgentaly. The green Medabot's bulging eyes widened.

Rokusho spun the carousel harder than his opponent had, and he watched with amusement as Multikolor spun in circles, and was sent flying off the merry-go-round and into the sand. The lizard Medabot opened his eyes to find Rokusho's blade-point under his chin and Brass' rifle in his face. Her eyes narrowed.

'I-I sur-surrender!" cried Multikolor.

"Hmph! Coward!" Rokusho spat.

"Multikolor submits!" announced Mr. Referee. "The winners are Rokusho and Brass!"

"All right!" Erika shouted, pumping her fist.

"They were great, huh?" Argenta said, looking to Erika.

"Yea!" Metabee agreed.

"Hey, come on, let's go back to my place, I've got some good pictures of the robattle," Ikki said. "Here's your camera Erika."

"Thanks," she said, and called to the Medabots, "Brass, Rokusho, what are you guys doing? Let's go!"

"We were just getting our winnings," Brass said. She had selected Blackram's right arm, while Rokusho had chosen Multikolor's left.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory and new Medaparts," Argenta grinned.

Thirty minutes later, they were all gathered around Ikki's living room coffee table, admiring the pictures he had taken of the robattle.

"Hmm, these aren't bad, I should have you take pictures for me more often," Erika said thoughtfully, and Brass who was on her left, nodded in agreement.

"Check out the look on Rokusho's face in this one!" Metabee laughed from between Erika and Ikki. "He's all dizzy!"

Rokusho absentmindedly pawed through the many pictures spread out on the table, and happened to come across one that made him jump slightly.

"Hey, what's that one?" Metabee asked, spotting the picture Rokusho had found. He reached for it from across the table.

"Nothing!" Rokusho said quickly, swiping the picture off the table and holding it in the air, out of the reaching _Kabuto_ type's grasp. "Hey!" he exclaimed as the photo left his hand.

"Oh, really?" Argenta said as she snatched the photo from the _Kawagata's_ fingers. 'Then you won't mind me looking then, us being family and all."

Brass leaned over to take a look at the picture herself. "I don't understand why you're so upset, it's a nice picture."

"I like it, I think it's cute," Argenta smiled.

"Wha, which one?" Ikki asked.

"Hey, I wanna see too!" Metabee protested.

'No, Argenta!" Rokusho tried to take the picture from the darkly clad girl before it hit the table, but it was too late.

The picture obviously had been taken right after the robattle, and in the excitement, Metabee, Argenta, and Erika had missed it. Brass had thrown her arms about Rokusho's neck with her feet into the air, her hot pink jewel-like eyes bright with excitement at their victory, while Rokusho's entire body was leaned back slightly, a noticeable blush across his pale white face.

"Hey Brass, what gives, you hug him but not me?" Metabee teased his friend.

"Um, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing…" she began, rubbing the back of her head. Rokusho turned crimson as everyone at the table looked at him, and desperately wished he could hide under the table.

"Aww, he's blushing!" Argenta said, her smile now a happy grin.

"Rokusho likes Brass, Rokusho likes Brass!" Ikki and Erika teased in a singsong voice, which only caused the Stag Beetle's blush to deepen.

"Haha, leave him alone guys, quit teasin' " Metabee said good-naturedly. "I figured you were shy around girls." He elbowed the other male Medabot.

"I'm shy around guys, if that makes you feel any better Ro," Argenta said.

"I'm keeping this picture though, I like it," Erika said. "I'll email you a copy Argenta, ok?" she asked, and the other girl nodded.

Rokusho sighed, and Argenta clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be ok, don't sweat it."

"Yea, get him around the ladies more," Metabee said. "You gotta relax man, the femmes won't bite, ya'know."

"It always appeared to me that female Medabots were like wolves," Rokusho remarked. "Wild, dangerous creatures that could become vicious in an instant, could smell one's fear, and always traveled in packs."

Argenta chuckled, "Then I suppose that makes me a lone wolf, huh?" She gave a mock wolf howl.

Metabee laughed. "Yea, that sounds about right, but it's not as impossible as you make it sound, Rokusho."

"What do you know about girls anyway, Metabee?" Ikki questioned his Medabot.

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell," Metabee said. "What happens between me and the ladies stays between me and the ladies."

"Oh, really, like how you're on the phone with Oceanna every night for at least an hour," Ikki said, and Metabee blushed.

"It's called a long-distance relationship, Ikki," Erika sighed, "Don't you know anything?"

"Anyway guys, it's getting close to dinnertime, so we'd better get going; we've got a walk ahead of us," Argenta said, as she got up. The teen took Rokusho's cloak off of the coat rack mounted on the wall by the door and handed it to him as she threw her jacket back on. They said their goodbyes, and the pair headed home.

_Today's Robattle__ - Blackram loses to Brass, Multikolor loses to Rokusho_

_Brass wins __**Blackram's Right Arm**_

_Rokusho wins __**Multikolor's Left Arm**_


	8. Incalculation

**Chapter 8:** Inculcation

"Argenta!" Rokusho rapped a hand against the bathroom door. "You'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"I'm almost done, I've still got soap in my hair!" Argenta called back over the dull roar of the shower. The faucet creaked and whined nosily after a few moments, and the water stopped. She took a few more minutes in the bathroom and finally emerged.

"Man, I really don't like this whole school uniform thing," she complained, fiddling with one of her socks. They were long and bunched up in folds and creases at her ankles, no matter how much she tried to pull them up.

"I think you look nice," Rokusho commented, kneeling down to even out the height of her socks.

"Why, because it's the first time you've seen me in something that wasn't black?" she returned, adjusting her pleated navy blue skirt and white long-sleeved top.

"Hmmmm, I plead the Fifth." Rokusho decided.

"I might be American, but this is Japan," she reminded him. "Wrong constitution, Rokusho."

The Medabot chuckled as Professor Hushi approached them. "Now, I've made you a lunch," he said, handing a white lunchbox to her, " and at the school you'll be attending, you're allowed to leave campus as long as you've returned for your next class, so you'll be able to explore the town a little bit before school is over for the day," he told her.

"Just try not to get lost," Baton said, "And don't get into trouble, either."

"Okay," Argenta said, putting the lunchbox away in her bag, and taking out her sunglasses. She put them on, and then grabbed the navy blue coat that was part of her uniform and put it on before hoisting her pack onto her shoulder. "Man, do they have to give me so many books?" she complained, with a grunt.

"I'm going the same direction you are, so I'll walk with you," Rokusho said, and they headed outside.

"Thanks, I'd probably get lost on my own," she said. "Too bad you can't come to school with me though."

"Yes, if we had a Medawatch, then you could carry my medal inside it, and I would be with you, in a sense," he said. Because a Medabot's consciousness was stored in it's medal, a Medabot was still able to communicate with their Medafighter whenever their medal was installed into a Medawatch.

"Yea, we need to do something about that," Argenta said, "It was a good thing Metabee was there to shout at you the other day."

"Yes," he said, and a few minutes later, they arrived at the public bus stop.

The bus came shortly, and after paying their fare, they made their way towards the back of the bus. It was very crowded –many people and Medabots were on their way to their various morning destinations, but Rokusho spotted a seat and held it for his Medafighter. He made his way to a nearby support pole, where another Medabot had also surrendered her seat to her Medafighter, a boy who looked about Ikki's age, dressed in dark clothes, with very short, neat hair.

"Hi," Argenta greeted the boy as she sat next to him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

'Good morning," Rokusho greeted the Medabot politely.

"Salutations to you as well," she responded. She spoke with an alto monotone, and something about her seemed odd, but Rokusho couldn't quite place the feeling to anything about her in particular.

"My name's Argenta, and this is Rokusho," Argenta introduced herself and her Medabot.

"I'm Kam," the boy said in a light tenor, "and this is Blakbeetle."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rokusho," Blakbeetle said with a polite nod, which Rokusho returned.

"Likewise," he responded, and they began a conversation.

"Nice to meet you," Argenta said to Kam, "I guess you're headed to school too?" she said.

"Yes," he said, "Are you a Medafighter? You don't have a Medawatch…"

"Yea, I'm a Medafighter, but Rokusho and I are kinda down on our luck right now," Argenta said with a sheepish grin.

Kam nodded. " A Medabot's appearance is only a partial evaluation of his or her skill," he said. "Would you mind if I saw your medal?" he asked the Medabot, interrupting his conversation with Blakbeetle.

Rokusho hesitated. "Master Kam will not touch you, you have our word." Blakbeetle said in her solemn voice, and Rokusho turned his back to Kam.

"I'm afraid my medal isn't in the best of shape," he told him, "but I will show you," he said, opening the medal hatch on his back to reveal his medal.

Kam and Blakbeetle looked at the Stag Beetle medal with interest. "That's quite a crack, you have," he said, "You should go to the Medabot Corporation and have it repaired. Still, I've never seen a Kawagata medal at peak level before, I had a feeling the two of you were something special."

"My grandfather gave me Rokusho as a gift, I've only just started robattling," Argenta confessed, not wanting him to misunderstand her.

"I still would like to robattle," Blakbeetle commented.

"You always want to robattle," Kam said to her with a smile. "But so do I. Who's your Grandfather?" he asked Argenta

"Professor Samuel Hushi," she answered, and Kam suddenly looked nervous, as did Blakbeetle. "What is it?"

"Because," he said, still nervous, "My family name's Kamazake."

"Oh!" Argenta said, recognizing the name. Rokusho looked to her in confusion.

"I've heard a lot about you from people I know in the US, but I don't really know how much of it is true, there are so many stories…" she began, and Blakbeetle made a point of catching Rokusho's attention once again.

Kam appeared relieved at Argenta's non-judgmental attitude, " At least you have some sense then," he said. "For the record, I am very much against my family's work and the company, although I wasn't always. Blakbeetle's the only good thing that came out of all of the mess that happened here this past year."

"I didn't realize that that happened in this town," she said. "I'm glad that we can be friends, though."

"As am I, I was afraid when you told me that Professor Hushi was your grandfather that you might hate me for what my family has done, " he said.

"It does bother me, because that's the last thing my grandfather would want to become of his dream, but I hold no grudges."

"Argenta what are you talking about, what about the Professor's dream?" Rokusho asked her, thoroughly confused. The bus rolled to a stop, and Kam and Blakbeetle made to leave.

"Your Medafighter will explain it all to you Rokusho, farewell," Blakbeetle said as they departed.

"Argenta, what was Kam talking about?" Rokusho asked her as the bus began to move again.

" Rokusho, Kam's family owns the biggest Kilobot manufacturing company in Japan," Argenta told him.

"Kilobot?" Rokusho looked at her blankly, and Argenta frowned.

"How do you not know about Kilobots, have you been living under a rock or something for the past year?" she wondered aloud.

"Not under a rock, exactly…" Rokusho began.

"Oh, never mind," she said. "Kam's family used to own one of the smaller companies that the Medabot Corporation licensed to manufacture Medabots." she began, "But then they got greedy. They sold the company and created a new one, and used the information they had from the Medabot Corporation to create their own robots they called Kilobots. They removed the all the personality data from the Medabot medals and added more combat processors, to give the Kilobots more power."

"But that would destroy the Medabot's sense of self!" Rokusho cried. "It would be nothing more than a mindless fighting machine!"

"Exactly," Argenta said sorowfully. "The Select Corps. has been working to shut down the Kilobot-producing companies, and they've been pretty successful. The Kamazake's company is the only one that is still active."

"Blakbeetle…?"

Is a Kilobot, yes," Argenta said, "But she's different than the Kilobots I've seen, she has a personality. Kam must have modified her medal somehow."

"She seemed rather stiff and difficult to read," Rokusho reflected. "She was unusually somber for a KBT type. She seemed to have a strong sense of loyalty to her master. I sense that the two of them have been through much."

"I think you're right," Argenta said as the bus stopped again. "This is my stop, are you getting off here?" she asked him as she rose.

"Yes, I think I'll go see Metabee today while you're in school, we didn't get to speak much when I saw him last," he said. "Would you care to join us for lunch?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed, "Where?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll come meet you." They left the bus and started up the street until she came to the school's gates.

"Okay, see ya later!" She said turning to head into the school.

"Farewell, and good luck!" the Medabot responded, and they parted ways.

Argenta made her way to the main office, and picked up her schedule. Unfortunately for her, it was written in Japanese.

"Um, excuse me," she tried to attract the attention of the woman who had given her the schedule. "Ma'am, I can't read this…Excuse me…" The faculty appeared extremely busy, with people bustling about, or talking on the phone. The bell rang, and Argenta jumped.

"Go to class, Hushi-san."

"But Ma'am, I can't-" the lady shooed her away before Argenta could finish.

Sighing, she left the office, and stared at her paper, wishing that the unfamiliar pictographs would suddenly decode themselves before her eyes. The only thing that she could read were the numbers written in various places on the paper, but she had no idea whether they were room numbers, or something else entirely. A second bell rang, and she saw that many students were filing away into their separate classrooms. _I can't believe that I'm gonna be late on my first day because I can't read the damn courses,_ she fumed. She was alone in the hallway now, but saw a middle-aged man -a teacher- lean out into the hall to shut the door to his class.

"Excuse me!" Argenta called to him. His head jerked up and Argenta ran up to him before he left. "I don't mean to disturb your class, but can you help me? I just moved here from America, and I can't read the schedule."

"Of course," the man said, taking the paper from her. "They didn't give you one in English?" he asked.

"No, the secretary just shooed me out and didn't give me any time to explain."

"She probably glanced at your last name and assumed you could read Japanese, Miss Hushi," he said after Argenta handed him the paper. "At any rate, your first class happens to be with me, so come on in," he said with a smile.

"Phew, talk about lucky," Argenta said relieved, and the teacher nodded.

"I doubt you've had the time to become familiar with all of the school rules yet," he said, " but, I'm going to have to ask you to take your sunglasses off."

Argenta looked into the room, and saw that it was filled with blindless windows, and that the room was quite bright, too bright for her sensitive eyes. "I can't, my eyes are sensitive to the sunlight," she told him, lowering her glasses slightly so he could see than she was being honest.

His eyes widened in surprise at her bright red eyes, but he nodded and she entered the class, choosing a seat in the back.

The teacher's name was Mr. Mouto, and the class turned out to just be homeroom, and only lasted about fifteen minutes. After introducing Argenta to the rest of the class, Mr. Mouto asked another girl seated near Argenta named Rebeka to help the newcomer with her schedule. She seemed happy to help, and after talking a bit Argenta discovered that not only was the girl a Medafighter, but they had a few other classes together.

"Phew, I'm glad that I have at least one friend around here now," Argenta said, relieved.

"Yea, being in a new school is tough, but I can't even imagine how scary it must be to come to a totally different country!" Rebeka said. The bell rang, and the two girls left their class. "My next class is just down the hall from yours so I'll walk with you, she offered.

"Okay," Argenta agreed. "So tell me more about your Medabot."

"Oh, Pretty Prime's so funny." Rebeka said. "She goes all crazy sometimes when we robattle, and it freaks out most Medabots when she runs at them, flailing her electrowhip around. She likes to sneak up behind them," she said, mimicking her Medabot, "and then 'ZAP', she'll bring that whip down on top of the other Medabot's head!" she finished, laughing.

"I just love the looks on all the boys' faces when we win," the sweet-voiced Pretty Prime said from Rebeka's Medawatch. "They don't expect a girl Medabot that's tough."

"But tell me about your Medabot, you said you have one too, right?" Rebeka asked.

"Yea, he's a Stag Beetle type," Argenta began.

"Really? I heard rumors that Professor Hushi had a KWG type Medabot," Rebeka said.

"Yea, but his body's all broken down, so we're making do with some old parts," Argenta said. "That's why I don't have a Medawatch."

"So what's his name?" Pretty Prime asked.

"His name is Rokusho," Argenta answered. "I haven't known him for very long, but I really like him a lot, and we get along great. He's been around for a long time, probably longer than any other Medabot, so he really knows how to robattle but he doesn't fight too much," she said.

"Haha, that's like the opposite of Pretty Prime here, she'll robattle anytime anywhere!" Rebeka said with a grin.

"Rokusho's as cool as a cucumber, maybe he can teach her to chill out," Argenta said, and Rebeka laughed.

"He's welcome to try, but he'll have to be patient, because this one here really likes to drive people nuts," the girl said as her finger circled her ear in a crazy gesture.

"I'm gonna meet him and a friend for lunch, do you want to come?" Argenta asked.

"Ok, I'll come since we have the same class right before our break," Rebeka agreed.

They came to Argenta's class, and the two new friends parted ways. Argenta walked into the class, and chose an empty seat in the back right corner of the class. She then took the time to look at the hand written schedule she had made for herself after Rebeka had translated her schedule for her. Her note read:

Subject Teacher Building Room

Homeroom Mr. Mouto 1 38A

Language Arts Mrs. Hakari 8 872

Algebra Mr. Yami 2 241

Biology 4 452

Lunch

Art Mr. Momosa 2 220

. Coach Jorindi Gym Gym

The other students were all milling about, and Argenta was the only one actually sitting in a seat. The teacher, a fearsome looking elderly lady wearing a dark purple dress, and expensive looking necklace, with pointed shoes and horn-rimmed glasses, strode in abruptly and stood behind the podium. "ALL OF YOU! BE QUIET AND GET IN YOUR SEATS!" she screamed harshly and the class turned to her some blinking in astonishment, others staring.

"Hey, who're you, and where's Mrs. Hakari?" asked a handsome looking boy with green eyes and brown hair.

'Yea, Ms. Pimply, since when are you a teacher?" another dark-haired girl asked disdainfully.

"Not that I need to explain myself to fiendish, disobedient children like you, but Mrs. Hakari has taken a leave of absence, and I am her replacement for the rest of the year. Now BE QUIET!"

The tardy bell rang, and as it did, another boy strolled into the classroom. Unlike the other students, he was dressed in a dark red shirt and a black leather jacket and jeans.

"You must be Mike," growled Mrs. Pimply. "I've been warned about you and your tardiness," she snapped.

"Hey, cut me a break lady, I've got more important things to worry about than school," Mike told her, a slight Italian accent to his voice. "Where's Mrs. Hakari, she not feelin' good or somethin'?"

"DON"T YOU QUESTION ME!" Mrs. Pimply screamed. "I AM YOUR INSRUCTOR AND YOU WILL OBEY ME! NOW WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM?" She pointed a long, bony, and heavily nail-polished finger at the door. "Go to the principal's office, that's double detention for you for your bad attitude and taste in fashion," she snarled.

"Sorry lady, guess next time I'll just wear a suit and tie," Mike said with a grin, and the class laughed.

"SILENCE!" The evil substitute teacher screamed

"Looks like _somebody_ didn't get any coffee this morning," Argenta said from her seat in the back.

"Would you like to join him, Miss Hushi?" Mrs. Pimply asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"No need for that lady," Mike said. "Hey, keep my seat warm for me won'tcha new chick?" he asked Argenta with a smile.

Argenta set him straight. "I'm nobody's seat warmer. Call me a chick again, and I'll kick your ass." The class ooed collectively, and Mrs. Pimply looked furious.

"I will not tolerate such language in my classroom, Miss Hushi! Now both of you, to the office, and I want you back here for detention after school."

"Man, and I promised Baton I was gonna be a good girl today," Argenta mock pouted. "Don't worry, when he makes the coffee tomorrow I'll make sure you get a cup too, Mrs. Pimples," she said with a devilish grin, and the classroom exploded with hysterical laughter.

"IT"S PIMPLY! NOW OUT!" she screamed. "ALL OF YOU, STOP LAUGHING!" she roared as she struggled to maintain her class.

Mike was laughing as they made their way to the principal's office. "Hey, you're good," he chucked. "You got a name, new girl?"

"Yea, Hushi," she answered.

"As in the inventor of Medabots Hushi?" he asked, interested.

"Maybe, why do you want to know?" she asked carefully. A lot of guys had tried to make a move on her because of who she was, thinking that she was rich.

"Because I like to know who's who," he said. "So are you related to old man Hushi or aren'tcha?"

"Yea, he's my grandfather," she told him. "Now, you got a last name Mike?"

"Yea, Houdini," he said with a grin. "Don't believe me, you can ask all my teachers, I'm great at escapin' from class," he said, and Argenta laughed. " It's Rossio, for real."

They came to the principal's office, and judging for the look on her face, she knew why they were there. "I had a feeling I'd see you today, Rossio-san, but I would have hoped you would have considered the fact that you are in a new school Hushi-san, and changed your ways," she said. She was a stern looking Japanese woman, and the nameplate on her desk read Mrs. Kimiko Tenachi.

"Aww, Hushi didn't do nothin', Mrs. T, and even then it was Mrs. Pimply who sent us," Mike said, as if that explained everything. To Argenta's surprise, the principal seemed to understand.

"That woman's been sending me students all month, but because she's not a regular teacher, there's nothing I can do," she said. "Whatever punishment she gives you, you'll just have to grin and bear it, Miss Hushi, but I want no fighting from you in my school, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Argenta said. "I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best."

"Wha, a pretty thing like you, fightin'?" Mike asked, surprised.

"She has quite a record," Mrs. Tenachi said.

"Hey, I don't just beat people up," Argenta said. "I stand up for the people who can't stand up to the jerks and the punks who think they're cool because they can fight."

"So you're a schoolyard vigilante, huh?" said Mike thoughtfully. "I had a feelin' I was gonna like you."

"Noble intentions or not, the school rules still apply and there will be serious consequences if you are found fighting here," the teacher warned. "Now Rossio-san, I already understand your situation, we've been through this before, but rules are rules, so you too must attend detention."

Mike looked at the clock, "It's about time for the bell to ring so we'd better get goin'," he said. "Who do you have next?" he asked her.

Argenta took out her paper schedule and looked.

"Uh, Algebra with Yami," she answered.

"Aw man, you're stuck with him!" Mike moaned. "Man, and that jerk Jonochi's in there that period too - I feel for ya girl."

"Bad class?" Argenta asked him.

"You'd better believe it. Mr. Yami's nickname is the Reaper, 'cuz his class'll kill you." Mike said. "As for Jonochi, he's a real piece of work, even I don't get in his way if I can help it."

"You wanna hang out with me and some friends for lunch if I'm still alive by then?" she asked.

"It's a date, sweetheart," he said and laughed as Argenta made to punch him in the arm. "Damn, if that's how you punch when I'm just messin' around wit'cha, I'd hate to tick you off," he said as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Later," Argenta said, and left the office for her next class.

She made her way to class, and headed for her usual seat in the back-right corner, but a heavy hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around in response. He was a heavyset guy with dark hair and eyes, and spoke to her angrily in Japanese.

"Um, excuse me?" Argenta replied in confusion, not understanding what he said. The burly teen only growled in annoyance and shoved her away from the back of the class. "Hey, what gives!" Argenta growled. An Asian girl with glasses shouted at the boy in Japanese. "I don't understand what's going on." Argenta turned to the girl in confusion, hoping she could explain.

"My Medafighter is angry at Karic for putting his hands on you," a low female voice said from the girl's Medawatch. The girl seemed surprised, and asked her Medabot a hesitant question in Japanese, to which the Medabot replied in an even tone.

"Sorry," the girl said. "My English is… not good, I'm still learning," she spoke haltingly and with a heavy accent. "But my Medabot, her English… it's very good."

"Hey that's cool, because I don't know Japanese," Argenta said, "So you're doing better than me already. Your Medabot," she indicated the black Medawatch on the girl's wrist, "What's her name? What kind of Medabot is she?"

The girl seemed confused for a moment, but then her Medabot then began to translate Argenta's question and the girl smiled. She's a _Kawagata_, I forget it in English-"

"A Stag Beetle! Those are my favorites, I have one too!"

"Her name is Blakstag. I am Mitiki," she said with a bow. "Please call Mitiki-san."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Argenta Hushi, but call me Argenta, okay?"

"Argenta Hushi!" Blakstag exclaimed.

"And yes, Professor Hushi is my grandfather." Argenta supplied before they could ask.

"Maybe… you need a sign," Mitiki said, and Argenta laughed as she took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, in English and Japanese, because everybody keeps asking me," she said.

"You'd become fairly famous around here," Blakstag said as a group of boys came through the door. They were led by a youth who was tall and handsome, but he had a harshness to his face that Argenta didn't like.

"That's Jonochi," whispered Mitiki. "Stay away from him, he's… very nasty. Everyone is… afraid of him in this school."

"Yea, I've heard…" Argenta muttered and she noticed that Jonochi was turning his gaze from one girl in the classroom to the next, and as he gazed at them, each girl-including Mitiki- stared at the floor in submission. Argenta's lip curled in silent rage.

He turned his gaze to her and she kept her head up. He approached where she was seated, and he stood over her, sensing her silent challenge to his authority. The whole room was watching now and there was a collective gasp as she stood up, her face inches from his own and for a moment, he was caught off guard.

"I have no fear of tyrants like you," she said evenly. "Do your worst."

"I like a challenge," he said, his voice like velvet, and he kissed her forcefully, violently grabbing a fistful of her short black hair.

She kneed him in the groin, and as he doubled over, grabbed his head and smashed it into her knee, finishing with a hard shove. He fell to the ground, still in pain as the class stared at her in amazement.

"For a badass you're really a wuss," Argenta said. "What's a' matter, nobody ever have the guts to kick you in the 'nads before?"

As Jonochi limped to the chair Argenta had wanted before, the teacher came in. He was dressed in a black shirt and tie, with black pants.

"Oh, yeah, wear black, rub it in my face that I'm stuck in this uniform why don'tcha?" Argenta muttered, and mentally steeled herself for what she knew the rest of the class would entail. "I hate math…" she groaned.

"Really?" said Mitiki, "I like math, geometric proofs… they are my favorite."

Argenta stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Are all Japanese people as crazy as you are?"

Blakstag supplied something in Japanese to Mitiki then, and Mitiki smiled at Argenta. "Don't worry, I'll help you," she said but as the class began, Argenta knew it was only going to get worse.

Argenta left Algebra an hour later with a headache from all of the numbers, an awful taste in her mouth from Jonochi's kiss, blood on her right sock from his nose, and a mountain of homework. According to _Sensei_ Yami, he would not be able to get an appropriate evaluation of her as a student unless she did all of the previous assignments for the school year, and it was now mid-November.

She came into Biology and finally felt at peace. Although art was her passion, she had always excelled in the natural sciences that didn't usually involve math. She breezed through the period without any incidents, and even had extra time to do her homework for the class.

The bell rang for lunch, and Argenta set out in search of Rebeka and Mike. To her surprise, she found them chatting amiably by the school gates. She discovered that the two of them had been in the same History class last year, and they headed beyond the school walls. Rebeka transported her gray and green marsupial Pretty Prime, and Mike transported his Medabot Leoreaver, who used a Unitrix Kilobot body. The other two Medafighters frowned as he inserted his Medabot's medal.

"What, I scored a deal," he said. "I'm broke ok?"

"Yeah, you've got me there, I'm broke too, my 'bot's all hodgepode right now," Argenta admitted.

"Speaking of your Medabot, aren't we supposed to meet him?" Rebeka said.

"Yeah, he'd said he'd meet us…" Argenta said.

"Looking for someone?" asked a familiar metallic baritone. They looked up into the branches of the tree above them to see a multihued Medabot looking at them, his beige cape thrown back behind both arms. Rokusho jumped down as Argenta called him by name.

"I see you've made some friends already, good," he said, and Argenta quickly introduced them. "Since you've introduced me to you're friends, allow me to formally introduce one of mine," Rokusho said, and guestured at the trunk of another nearby tree. Metabee was leaning casually against the tree's trunk and looked to them at Rokusho statement. 'For those of you who don't know him, this is Metabee."

"Hey guys, how was school?" he asked conversationally, and the students groaned.

"I don't wanna think about it," Rebeka groaned.

"Hushi-san here has the worst pre-lunch schedule ever!" Mike said. "She's got LA with Hikari- but she's out for the year, and she's got the Reaper for math."

"Who?" asked the Medabots in perfect unison.

"The most evil math teacher ever born," Rebeka explained.

"Math in and of itself is evil," remarked Leoreaper.

"Yea," said Metabee, and Pretty Prime nodded.

"Are you any good with math Rokusho?" she asked him.

" I have no great love for the subject," he claimed, "although I can work the problems."

"I hate math on weekends!" Mike began and this earned another groan of agreement from the company.

"I hate it when my Medafighter tries to get me to do his math homework on the weekends!" Metabee said. "I don't see how that helps him, except for the part where he does less work and annoys me."

"Whoever invented math on weekends, anyway?" Petty Prime wondered, "It takes away the most important aspect of our lives!" she declared, and the others sans Rokusho murmured in agreement.

"Our freedom?" he questioned, hazarding a guess at the other's thoughts.

"ROBATTLES!" the others corrected him en bloc.

"I should have known," he muttered with a sigh, and Argenta put her hand in his as they walked.

"It's okay that you're weird Rokusho, because I think I take the cake for abmormality," she said with a grin, and Rokusho raised his head. "I'm not diggin' that Broad Antenna head part at all," she said, thinking aloud and shaking her head.

"I'm with you there, weird sista," said Metabee. " It makes it ever harder than usual to know what he's feeling, and this is comin' from a Medabot."

"That's why I like my visor though, it's the same style, y'know," Leoreaver said.

"It's just a matter of watching his body language more, that's all," said Rebeka as they came to the river and sat in the grass.

"So, how was your day?" Rokusho asked his Medafighter as she ate. The meal the Professor had packed was simple enough, just some rice and stir fry.

"Pretty eventful I'd say, if the bloodstains on her sock are anything to go by," Metabee commented, pointing, and Rokusho leaned over to look.

"Those were there before!" she protested.

"You lie like a rug!" the KBT accused.

Rokusho was silent, but unmoving as he looked at her.

"He's glaring at you," Leoreaver informed, and Mike smacked him over the head.

"Jonochi asked for it," she told him, but Rokusho was still silent. Argenta growled in irritation and embarrassment and blurted, " He kissed me!"

"What?" Rokusho said as his head moved, his voice portraying his lack of understanding and bewilderment, as the others gasped. 'Why?"

"Jonochi's the kinda of guy who has to have a lot of people around him in order to feel powerful, and when it comes to girls, that means that they're either afraid of him or they adore him. Like I said, the guy's a real sleaze."

"He's never paid me a passing glace since I'm just a junior," Rebeka said, "but I heard that if he kisses a girl out in the open like that, then he's like, claiming you or something."

"Well, Jonochi's gonna find out how much of a prize I am if I haven't already dissuaded him," Argenta said.

"What did you do when he kissed you?" Pretty Prime asked.

"Kneed him in the groin, busted his head, and shoved the creep off of me." she answered.

"You go girl!" Leoreaver shouted, pumping his fist.

Mike laughed, " Man I wish I could've gotten that on video! I'd post that sucker all over the 'net!"

"You feel better now, Rokusho?" Metabee asked.

'No I don't," the Medabot answered. "I don't like the idea of a blackguard like him anywhere near Argenta."

"I can take care of myself Ro, come on," Argenta said, a little annoyed that he seemed to think her a damsel in distress.

The humans ate their lunch and the group socialized until Mike's Medawatch beeped, and he announced that it was time for them to head back to school. They all headed back they way the came.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Rokusho," Mike said to the Medabot, "Just so you don't think I'm a - what'dcha say, blackguard? - Argenta and I have a date today after school."

"Dude, don't give him a complex - it's detention, Ro-san." Argenta said, seeing Rokusho disturbed body posture.

"If you care to use honorfics in English, you may do so," Rokusho said, "but use -kun with me, please, -san is too formal for one's Medabot, in my opinion."

"Same goes for me," Metabee added. "Although nobody I hang out with uses them."

"Anyway detention's with the worst possible teacher too, " Mike said.

"Aw no, that Reaper guy?" Metabee asked.

"Worse," Mike said, and paused dramatically. "Mrs. Pimply," he said darkly, and to Argenta's surprise, the others actually gasped and even Rokusho looked a tad perturbed.

"Not the crazy lady who wanted to ban Medabots!" Metabee exclaimed, but Mike confirmed it.

"What did you do?" Rokusho asked.

"She gave me detention for my attitude and taste in fashion, now what's wrong whit that!" he exclaimed turning to Rokusho.

"Uh…" Rokusho seemed nervous at being put on the spot.

"I threatened to kick Mike's ass for calling me his seat warmer and the new chick," Argenta said, coming clean as Rokusho twitched at the swearword, and Metabee half-closed one eye.

"And she offered to bring her coffee," Mike supplied.

"That lady needs something," said Rebeka.

"Yeah, she's crazier than I am," Pretty Prime said.

"Oh," Argenta started again, remembering, "and I called her Mrs. Pimples."

"You are my idol," Metabee said, whipping out a purple marker and pad of plain white paper from nowhere. "Can I have your autograph?"

Argenta obliged, laughing as Rokusho shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself aloud.

"The year's just getting started, Ro-kun, so just hang on!" The girl laughed as the students left their Medabots, and headed inside.

The lunch break had put Argenta in a much better mood, and she breezed through Art. It turned out that the teacher, Mr. Momosa had a sister who taught at the elementary school, and knew of Ikki and Metabee through her. Although Argenta didn't really meet anyone in the class, she did talk to the teacher, who seemed impressed with her Medabot drawings. She started on a concept drawing of a KWG body. She decided that she would draw the kind of body she wished Rokusho could have. It would be stronger and faster than Mark III body, and have the same white and purple coloring as Rokusho's old body had. Argenta looked at her masterpiece and sighed. There was no way that she'd ever get a body for Rokusho like this, even if one was built, it'd be way too expensive. The bell rang and Argenta headed off to Gym.

An hour later, Argenta trudged past the school gates wearily, breathing hard. Her uniform was wrinkled -she had changed for gym and redressed haphazardly- and the top button was undone. Rokusho stood waiting for her near the same tree he had been sitting in before and she waved at him weakly before trudging off to detention.


End file.
